Entwined
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: AU story. Remember when parents told you that monsters don't exist? They lied. Ruby found that out the hard way as She's attacked by one of the things that go bump in the night. Saved by a mysterious girl, Ruby was not prepared to have her whole life changed. While Her fate gets entwined with that of her saviour, she discovers that the world has many layers. Horrible layers.
1. Prologue

I hated working late. Its not that I was afraid. I could kick some thugs butt no problem. Just...it felt so empty. I disliked the big city. Back in our little village everyone knew each other. Maybe not everyone was friend with each other, but at least everyone recognized each other. It had this warm atmosphere about it. Here? Here it was so lonely. I let a soft sigh.

I heard some rustling come from one of the side alleys. I stoped and peered into the darkness. I tilted my head to the side. Was it a homeless guy. Or stray animal? I clenched my teeth. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. I pushed myself forward. Stupid manager.

He asked me if I could wait and help him with something. Telling me he would later ride me home. All it boiled down to was him trying to get into my pants. Saying how that job depended on him giving me a good evaluation. Hope he evaluated that bucket of ice down his pants well enough.

I let out a deep sigh at that. It left me with no ride home, since the last bus would leave fifteen minutes prior to me approaching the bus stop. And most likely with me having to look for a new weekend job.

It felt so lonely. Dad was working away, and ever since Yang disappeared I was left all alone. And then this new city. Back home I had friends at least. Here? Here I had nothing.

Then I heard it. Footsteps. Loud clanking footstep behind me. I looked behind me. And my eyes grew in shock. Behind me I saw a hooded figure. She was covered in some kind of black cloak. I couldn't really see his face or what he had under that cloak. Great. Now I have a sexual deviant on my case. I quickened my foostep. And I heard the clanking sound do the same. Crap.

I moved away from the main street and into some alleyways. I thought I could loose him inside the maze that were those alleyways. I forgot two things. It was a maze. And I weren't even living for a month in this city. And here it was. Dead end. And the clanking approached from behind me, getting closer.

Alright Ruby. Take a deep breath. You took self defense course. You know what to do. Maybe you can convince him that you're not worth it. Trick him. Worst case, you can buy yourself enough time to run away. And call for help. Alright Ruby, you have a plan. Now...

I turned away. There he was. He was ... not very tall. I wasn't sure, maybe it was due to the cloak but he was maybe a bit taller then myself. Alright Ruby, maybe this won't be that hard. Its not some big guy.

"Hey! Why are you following me. I don't want no trouble!" I yelled at him. He stopped. Good. Remember Ruby, confidence.

"Careful." I heard his calm voice...no, wait. That wasn't a guy. That was a girl. Oh no, was this some creepy girl stalker?

Then I heard it.

Wet, chirping sound behind me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I gulped and slowely looked behind me. There they were. Pair of red glowing eyes just inches away from me.

"I'll count to three and then run my way." I heard the cloaked girl say. And I could feel the time slowing down.

"One." She started to count. My body tensed. I prepared myself to run.

"Two." She continued, I saw her drop the cloak. All I could see is that she was wearing a white skirt, her hair being long and of the same color. She had some sort of weapon. I heard the thing behind me stir.

"Three." I didn't wait. I didn't know what was going on, but I would rather trust this white haired girl then whatever it was behind me. I moved. And at the same time as I moved, I could feel the impact behind me. As something just pummeled against the spot I just stood before. I couldn't help myself.

I screamed.

Ω

"Three." I stoped counting and started to run forward. The dust was coursing in my veins, making my reflexes quicker. I saw the redhead girl stumble forward as the Mesothelae moved one of its spiked legs to crush at the spot she just was at. This girl was quick enough to avoid it, but too slow to get away. I cursed under my breath. This going to get ugly.

I had to quickly assess the situation. I couldn't summon a glyph, she was too close. Firing at him would bring too much attention to this spot. This thing was sticking to the wall. It can jump over us and enclose us here. And I can't bait it off it because of this damned girl. I had to melee it. Fuck.

I closed in just as the spider beast was about to swing one of his legs at the laying girl. I saw her cover herself with her arms. Luckly I managed to get there just in time. I parried the monstrous leg with my rapier as if it was another blade.

"Go on! Move! Get out of here!" I yelled at her. I would to find her later and make sure she had a memory leak. But for now, her safety was more important. She nodded and started to get up … only to fall back.

"I c-can't. My leg..." I clenched my teeth and saw that she was holding her ankle. I focused my gaze on the spider monstrosity on the wall. It was dark, and it was hard to make out details with so little light. But I was able to see enough. I saw its outline.

This time he directly attacked at me. He swung his leg at me. I parried it to the side once more, I went in to retaliate and my blade sank into its oily body. I heard it let out a hiss of pain. It knew now that it wouldn't find easy prey tonight.

The beast backed up the wall a bit. Enough to get away from my rapier. Still too close for glyphs. Not with this girl around.

The monster acted quickly after that. He moved four of his legs and raised them. He knew what he was dealing with. Something that was able to fight back.

I parried one of them. I once more retaliated after deflecting it only to spin to the left and avoid the second one. The third missed completely. But the fourth caught me by surprise.

I yelled as it hit me. It sent me against the wall. And I saw my body glow as my aura worked its magic to block the damage...did I just make a pun? Ugh... Too bad it wouldn't block the pain. I started to get up when I noticed that this beast still had its eyes on the girl.

I saw it raise its claw.

I droped my rapier.

The claw like leg began its journey down towards the girl.

I reached towards my revolver.

And then it hit.

"No!" I couldn't help but yell … only to blink in shock. Instead of a gory mess that should welcome my eyes, instead I saw the body of this girl glow. The glow then started to crumble as if it was made out of glass, only to shatter completely. I think both me and the beast were quite surprised by that.

But I had to act quickly. Loud gunfire sound echoed through the alleyway.

The beast hissed out in pain. The bullet covered in red dust would slowly disintegrate his body. Turning it into dust. I froze in my spot. I listened. I had to assess how much time I have before people would stumble in to check out what the noise was.

Less then five minutes.

I picked up my rapier and ran towards the girl. I raised her head. She was still in shock. She just saw death knock at her doors. Who wouldn't be a bit shocked. I smirked. I couldn't waste my time on trying to make this girl get back to her senses. I sighed as I took out a blue marble out of my pocket. I grabbed her hand and squeeze one of those into her grip. I allowed for some of my magic to sip into it, and watched as the girl slowly disappeared.

As I took another one and grasped it tightly inside my own palm, I couldn't help but think how much Ozpin will hate me for it.


	2. Chaper 1: Offer

_Weiss..._

I stumbled a little bit as I appearead in the dimly lit room. I didn't have to search long for where the redhead has landed, as I heard her throwing up on the ground. I forgot how teleportation can be for first timers.

"Ehm..." I heard and turned to the source of the sound. Goodwitch. She stood there, wearing her usuall white, pleated top and that pencil skirt of hers. I sighed.

"Miss Weiss, you are aware that this is breaking the rules about bring an outsider without permission."

"Its a special case." I looked her in the eyes. I wouldn't break under this womans gaze. We stood like that, just staring at each other. I'm sure that if someone would splash a bucket of water betwen us, it would freeze. I saw her squint.

"I will inform master Ozpin. You'll wait here with this girl." I nodded as I watched her turn around and leave. My attention shifted towards the girl, She was done with her throwing up. I started to approach her, hearing the sound of my footstep she looked up. Like a frightened animal she tried to get up and run, but her leg was still in no shape to walk, let alone running. In her state of panic she decided the best course of action would be to try and get as far away as possible from me. Even if it meant she crawled away.

I stoped. This was pointless.

"Get away from me! Where are we?! What was that thing. I just want to go home." I saw tears in her eyes. I watched as they slowly moved down her cheeks. Poor girl. It was my fault that she was like this.

"Listen, you're in no harm here. That thing you saw was a..." I paused. Would she really know the name if I told her. I shook my head. "...a monster. And I am...I hunt these monsters. We do this to protect people. People like you." I said calmly. My tone could use a little bit of warmth I guess. But it worked. At least a little bit. I saw the wheels turning inside her brain. She calmed down. Not much, but it was progress, right?

"I'm Weiss Schnee. A huntress, at your service." I introduced myself, bowing down in the same manner I was educated to do back home. Sometimes old habits will just stick to you.

"I'm...I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said. I assumed it was more out of the social reflex to offer you own name whenever someone else does so.

"Its pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ruby Rose. Now please calm down. Your leg is not alright. And I would want to check on it before we are summoned." I made a step forward. I saw her flinch.

"S-Summoned?"

"Yes, if you let me check on your leg, I'll explain. Deal?" I saw her think it over for a few seconds, before giving me a nod.

I approached her, I tried to keep my movement slow and calm. It was hard to do so while I was still under the effect of dust. But I managed to not scare her away. I kneeled down and gently unfolded her pants up. Lowering the sock. I winced slightly. It was swollen. I bite my lower lip.

"Don't get scared at what I'm about to do." She noded slowly. I stood up and turned around. I raised my left arm in front of me and focused. My right hand reached towards the bag I had with me. I slowly moved it around till I could feel it. The cold sensation against the palms of my fingers. The blue dust. I took the vial into my hand.

I smashed the vial betwen my fingers. The dust siped into my skin. It was cold. I could feel it numb my fingers. My hand. I focused my energy.

Inside my mind I summoned his name. Khutsomier the fallen. I focused on his name. I focused on the pact we forged. And then it came. First this disgusting pressence. It wraped itself around me. It tried to take control. How foolish of him. Never to learn. Or perhaps hoping that one day I would be desperate enough to summon him out of desperation. I dreaded that day. My will was too strong, and I pushed his attempts away. I began to shape this power into what I needed.

While this internal struggle happened inside of my mind, it wasn't more then two, three seconds for anyone looking at it from the outside. There was a reason one should have a keen mind if they were to focus on magic.

A flashing white glyph appeared. It was filled with symbols even I didn't truly understand...yet. The glyph turned from white to blue, and I forced it with my will power to fly against the opposing wall. It hit and exploded with cold energy. The entire wall now covered with irregular layer of Ice. 15 inches (40 cm) thick.

I closed my eyes. I overdid it. I was getting exhausted by now, and it showed with lack of self control. The fact I didn't cleanse my system of this dust didn't do me any favour. Still I had acomplished what I was aiming for.

I approached it and took out my rapier. It was more designed to stab things, but was still sharp enough to cut some ice. However magical it was. I took some of it and turned around to the girl. And oh boy, would I have to start my taming of the little puppy all over again.

She sat there with her shocked expression. Her jaw open as her eyes were wide in shock. I might have overdone it. I could just use the cold metal of my blade. I sighed. This dust coursing through my vein. I blamed it for it.

"Little ice for your leg." I explained and approached her. She seemed...defeated at that point.

"I won't die, right?" She asked as I kneeled back next to her. That voice of her was so weak. It made me sad just to hear her like this. If only this could have been avoided. She's looked so young.

"You won't. Now we need to get your shoe off, and that sock as well." She simply nodded as I gently started to untie her shoe, then slide her sock off. I took her hand and gave her the chunk of Ice.

"This should help. And later when we'll move, I'll help you walk. You shouldn't put pressure on this leg." I smiled. And she nodded, giving me a soft smile of her own. Such an adorable girl.

"How old are you? You look really young." I decided to chat with her a bit. Mundane things to get her mind off all these...issues.

"Sixteen." She answered, wincing as she tried to gently move the ice against the swollen ankle.

"What was a sixteen year old doing alone at such a late night." I inquired, raising a brow.

"I was heading back from work. My manager...he wanted me to stay a bit longer. Told me he would drive me home. But turns out he just wanted to...you know. He thought I would want to keep that job enough to have a quickie with him." How typical for these in power to assume they can have anything they want.

"He didn't...you know. He didn't succed, correct?" I had to make sure. Oh gods above and demons below, please don't make this night a hell for this girl more then it already was.

The sound I heard made me blink in surprise. She giggled. And after the initial shock of hearing that, I couldn't help but smile. "Nah, I pretended I was all for it, but once I got him where I wanted, I poured a bucket of ice down his pants." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Fate is such a cruel mistress. To escape one peril, and get yourself into another. It pained me that I considered that perhaps it would be better if the guy had its way with her. Perhaps then she would safely get home after all. What was the lesser evil in this case, I wonder.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and it made both of us go silent. I stood up and turned around. Goodwitch. She eyed the wall and then me. I shrugged.

"I needed some ice for the girl." I explained. She simply sighed and would shake her head.

"Master Ozpin will see you both. I am to strip you off your equippement before we go." I frowned. Was I being arrested. And if so, under what charge. Treason? Foolishness.

"Very well." I undid my belt that carried both my melee weapon and my ranged one. My rapier and my revolver. I droped it onto the ground. I then took of my bag where I carried my dust, and gently placed it next to the belt. I turned towards her and raised my brow. "Should I expect a patdown? Or am I free to go towards Master Ozpins chamber."

"Spare me your sarcasm, Schnee. You know the rules. And you broke them. Its a safety measure." I closed my eyes at that.

"I know." I simply said and turned around towards Ruby. The girl was ... intimidated, to say the least. I kneeled down and slowly got her up, wraping her arm around my neck. At the questionable look Goodwitch gave me I simply shrugged. "She can't walk." And with that I leaded the girl out of the room.

Ω

 _Ruby..._

This had to be a dream. First monsters, now...now magic? Why did I agree to stay longer at work. Why wasn't it more obvious that the creepo manager wanted to make me into his girl of the night. I would be home, playing some games, watching movie, catching up with some friends over phone or web. Instead I was wobbling through dark hallways. My leg hurt. And all that melted ice soaked my feet, making me feel cold.

Weiss, this girl, leaded me somewhere. I wasn't sure where or why. I hoped I wouldn't die. Or get imprisoned. Or tortured. I miss my sister. But I was too tired to cry. Tears would simply refuse to come. I just wobbled next to Weiss in silence.

Soon we approached a big door. It was an elevator of sorts. Weiss pushed the lowest button on the console inside, and we began the decent.

"Don't worry. Ozpin is nothing like Glynda. The woman from before." Weiss looked at me, wearing a small smile. I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded.

Once we reached what I assumed was the deepest part of ... wherever I was, the doors opened. The inside was barely lit, like everything else I saw so far There was a big desk in front, with two chairs on one side, and single chair on the other side. In that one chair would sat a man.

He had short, messy white hair. But he didn't look old. Not like granny level old at least. From what I could see he was wearing a black suit, with a vest over it, with green shirt sticking out from underneath.

"Huntress Weiss and our mysterious stranger. Please, come in." The man was...less intimidating, like Weiss promissed. At least first impression of him was. The white haired huntress lead me towards the chairs, and gently helped me sit on one of them.

"You may leave us, Weiss." I saw the other girl turn towards this man.

"With all respect, master Ozpin, I could stay and make sure she has at least some familiar face to calm her nerverse down and..."

"I can handle it from here, Weiss. You may leave." The man simply repeated. I saw Weiss clench her fists for a moment, before letting out a sigh and bowing in a simple manner. She sent me a short smile, before heading towards the elevator. Without anything else to look at, my eyes would settle on the man.

He sat in a big chair. I wasn't sure how big the room itself was, as it was only pitch blackness behind him. Its as if he was sitting at the edge of void itself. He did the same. Looked at me that is. He didn't seem to be mad, not really happy or sad that I was here either. He was...curious? Like he was just looking over something new and exotic. It made me feel uncomfortable, to say the least.

He smiled at me raising his cup, something I have not noticed standing before him on the desk. He did it slowly. The entire journey of the cup both up to his lips, and back down to the desk, with the short break for the man to take the sip. I was growing nervous.

"My name is Ozpin. Although my title consists of the word master of this place, it should not concern you...yet. And who do I have pleasure with...?"

"R-Ruby. Ruby Rose sir." I introduced myself quietly. I hugged myself and would rub my arms Both to warm myself, as well as keep some ounce of my morale up I guess. I wasn't sure at this point what was going on with myself. I gazed down and felt like I did something bad and this was my punishment. But all I really wanted to do is go home and relax after having a shitty day at work.

"Ruby Rose." He repeated, and I nodded. I wasn't sure if he was looking for confirmation, but I decided to do so just in case. I didn't want to make him angry. "Would you like something to drink? Although our place is not the worst of its kind, it can be quite chilly among our walls."

Was this some sort of trick? Maybe he would poison the drink with something to make me talk. Maybe once they understand I didn't know anything they would let me go. And...and I was cold. I nodded. He stood up and reach towards the dark abyss behind him. He took a cup, I saw it steaming. Was he prepared for me agreeing for a drink? Or would he force me to drink it anyway. Or was this another of these...magic things I just saw.

He walked towards me. I noticed that he was using a cane. As he handed me the cup I tried to smile up at him. I could at least be polite. I didn't want to anger him. I saw him smile back at me.

"Silver eyes. How curious." I hugged the cup to myself. It smelled sweet. Like cocoa. And was so warm I wanted to just dive into the content of it. Like in that one garfield comic strip I once saw.

This man, Ozpin, leaned against his desk, still on my side, as he reached towards his own cup. I simply awaited what would he tell me. Or maybe he waited for this drugged drink to work? I took a sip. It was hot, but I didn't mind. And I noticed that I had this awful taste in my mouth since puking earlier. This cocoa already made me feel better. Definitely a drug. Or power of chocolate. Or both. Yang always kept telling me how I was addicted to sugar.

"You might have noticed that this is quite a difficult situation. Both for yourself, as well as me and this place in general." He started. I lowered my head slightly, but still nodded to confirm I understood.

"Ruby, can you tell me what it is you saw tonight so far? And I think You know what I mean. The unusual sort." I took another sip. Was he testing me if I would lie. And why would I lie anyway? Weiss knew that I saw everything.

"I s-saw...a big monster. It looked like big oily s-spider. And then Weiss gave me something and I appeared here from...from the city. And she froze an entire wall with...with magic?" I asked. Was it magic. Or was she using some technology. Maybe they are some secret agents. Maybe I didn't see it correctly. Maybe all those conspiracy theories were right and goverment is having technology way more advenced they let out to the general public.

"What you saw, Ruby, was the truth. Truth thats carefuly kept secret from normal people. Mostly to avoid panic, but also to avoid people seeking and using it for their purposes. The world has many layers, miss Rose. Monsters, magic and lots more." He let out a sigh and took a sip of his cup. It made me do the same before I caught myself and understood why i did that. Damn you college psychology course.

"We are responsible for keeping the more ... raw forms of these layers from accidently sliping into the first one and making people aware of what was underneath their noses all this time." I gave a nod. Why was he telling me all this.

"Now normally we would wipe your memory of the event. Make it seem like you just woke up in the backalley. Maybe call an ambulance or police before. Make it seem like it was some kind of accident you got yourself into. Yet..." He paused and walked around his desk. Not to sit on his chair. But he turned around to look into the abyss, as if he saw something more then just darkness.

"Yet You're here. And while Weiss has not yet reported to me, I know why. Because you have the gift. The connection to the magic of our world. Its weak, of course. But its the spark that might ignite your future potential." He then turned around to look back at me.

"There's more to explain, but not for now. You're exhausted and you require medical care. I will make you an offer, Ruby Rose. To join us. I will make this offer now. Then I'll let you stay here for a week till you recover. I'll let Weiss explain the situation to you, once your mind has settled on the events of today. You are also free to roam our facility. You won't escape it, since you wouldn't know how to leave this place on your own." He moved towards his chair, slowly sitting down.

"After the week has passed, I'll make you the same offer. If you accept, we'll begin the preparation. If you decide you don't want to be part of this? We'll simply erase your memory of the last night event, of this place. Of the week you spent here. We'll leave you at the hospital close to your place of living. Perhaps arrange some way of small gratification for all the trouble we have caused You." He finished and looked at me, awaiting my reaction.

Me? Well I had enough of this dream and wanted to wake up. I never in my life hoped for my alarm clock to start buzzing. But I was getting afraid that I forgot to set my alarm clock and I would once more be late to work...


	3. Chapter 2: Doubt

_Ruby..._

I felt so alone. Sitting in this small room. The walls were grey, with a white ceiling. It made me feel cold and lonely. Reminded me of a rainy day. The bed wasn't too great either. But it just felt so empty. And so cold. I hugged myself. This place was horrible. Not because I was imprisoned here. But because it reminded me that I'm alone. Both here or if I was back home. The only difference is that at home I had distractions. Distractions to keep myself from remembering how alone I was.

I heard knocking at the door. It startled me a bit. Should I answer? Should I move to open the door? I mean, they could just come in.I never was in prison, so I wasn't sure how to react.

After a moment I decided to speak up, not really sure what to do in this situation. "C-Come in?"

The door opened, and I saw the white haired girl. Weiss was wearing a small smile on her lips as she entered my little cell room.

"Good evening, Ruby. How are you doing today? Is your feet better?" She stepped closer to me. I felt...relived for her to be here. To have any kind of company. Even if its just this girl I just meet yesterday in the weirdest way possible.

"Yeah I'm fine. They got it all patched and everything. Shouldn't put pressure on it for a few days." I raised my feet to show her the bandaged leg.

"I'm glad to hear that." She offered a smile and then silence came. I sat there awkwardly, while she just stood there. I kept my gaze down. I once more wasn't sure what to do. Aquiring friends was always a bit of a pickle for me. Any kind of new interactions. Now, once I had them, I didn't have much issues. Just the new things were a bit on the hard side. And boy, was this a completly new situation for me

"I have to apologize, Ruby." Weiss suddenly said and I peered up at her. She must have seen my confusion as she settled down on the bed next to me. Her own gaze down at the floor.

"Its my fault that you're here. I made the call to bring you with myself. I didn't have to. I could make what I was supposed to do. I could call for help, make sure nobody found you till they came, and leave. You'd be happy at home now, wherever you live. And You would not have to endure this." I saw her grab the sheets of the bed tightly into her grip.

I let a deep sigh. Was it really important. While I appriciated the apology, did it matter? It was done. Unless she came here to introduce me to some magic that would let me go in time. Or her. Or both of us. I simply shrugged. "I'm...not sure whats going on. But nobody harmed me so far while I was here. If anything, they helped." I waggled my feet in the air a bit, I winced slightly. Still hurting, yep. "So if anything, I just think you did what you thought was the best." I smiled at her. And she smiled back at me. Although it wasn't as bright of a smile as I would want it to be. There was still concern behind her blue eyes.

"Look its like...Its like my dad always told me. When we do things at the heat of the moment, its because our heart is deciding for us. And now you're regretting it, because your mind had the chance to catch up with your hearts decission. And its trying to be all logical about whatever it was you felt ... back there. So really, don't...don't worry. Its fine." It wasn't. It really wasn't fine. But I hated making people sad or worried about me. I could handle myself.

"This Ozpin person told me that...I could go back. Later that is. So its all good." I sighed. Would they really let me go?

"So you want to leave?" She asked me. And once more I was confused by this girl. Why wouldn't I want to leave?

"Yes? Why...should I stay? I can't do magic. Or fight like you did. Apparently I can't even run without falling down and hurting my leg." I chuckled. Clumsy Ruby, thats me.

"Ozpin told me to introduce you to everything. To the basic stuff at least. But if you already made your mind, I can spare you the boring things you'll be forced to forget." She let out a sad sigh. Good job Rubes, now you made her sad, way worse then her being concerned.

"N-No, no. I mean. Uh, just, go on please. I'm not sure what I should ask about so if you could start from...well, the beginning?"

She raised her head and looked at me. Into my eyes. I could see her start moving closer. I gulped, why was she getting closer? Should I lean back? Would that upset her? Oh goodness, was she making a move? Was she about to kiss me? But we just meet like, yesterday. Isn't that breaking some baseball rules, with bases and all that?!

"Silver eyes..."

"H-Huh?" That didn't sound too flirty. Unless thats some kind of local flirt of...wherever it is we are at currently.

"You have silver eyes. Were they always silver?" Oh thank goodness. She was just curious. She didn't have a lady boner for me. I think...

"O-Oh! No, no. Its...uh. I actually don't know. There was this accident, its when..." I paused. I felt my throat tighten. I don't need to bring it up. I can just focus on the eye part. "...when my eyes turned this color. Green before." I chuckled softly, not sure why. "Everyone thought I went blind. But I could see perfectly fine. And doctors were in a bit of a pickle as to why my eyes went like this if I didn't go blind or anything." For someone who should be telling stuff, she sure made me talk alot.

"Thank you, Ruby. Now let me explain some of the things and how they work." She sat straight up from her more slouched position and took a deep breath. Before she started to talk, she closed her eyes. "We are hunters. This is a place where we stay. And where we train new hunters. Hunters are made to fight...lets call them monsters for now. Like the one you already encountered. But not anyone can become a hunter. Only humans that have a connection to magic can join, with a few exceptions from the rule."

"...And I have magic connection?" I asked a bit baffled. Didn't magic people go to magic schools to learn magic stuff. I sure didn't get my owl or anything.

"Connection to magic, in a way, yes." She nodded and continued. "I saw it. You have the raw gift. The aura. Which is a layer of magic that covers your body. Its thin and weak like with every untrained human. But its there. Things like that usually showcase when someone has an accident. Its very rare of course. Not every accident makes someone attuned to magic. But it happens. I'm sure you saw some weird stories from time to time, mostly from the past about someone getting some weird things after an accident. Learned new language, some new skill, or ... anything."

I frowned. I did see some pictures online with some short stories. I never paid much attention to them. Cat pictures were more important when going through sites like that. But she was right. So it was magic, how weird.

"Well, thats really the basic things that you could understand for now. Hunters are...made. We train, but we also go through dust adjustement." I just looked at her with a blank expression. Dust adjustement?

"...Right. I went ahead of myself. Dust is the physical manifestation of magic. Like the thing I used to make that Ice if you remember. The small blue vial." I nodded to confirm I did remember. And I also remembered how freaking scary it was to suddenly cover an entire wall in ice.

"We...I mean, hunters. They are attuned to the dust. So they can use it. Some of us for magic in its more natural shape. Just being adjusted to it, gives you some minimal abilities. Some folks have more talent to it, some less. And even then, some just don't care about practicing it. But even if you don't use magic, dust adjustment is important. It allows you to inject yourself with the physical manifestation of magic. With dust. We do that to improve our abilities. But the effect is...limited in time. Think of it as a temporary upgrade. There are a few different type of dust that have different effects on us. I hope I didn't lost you halfway through this explenation?" She looked at me genuinely concerned.

I frowned. "So hunters hunt monsters. And they need to have some...sort of aura of magic. Or something like that. It manifests itself when someone has an accident. Sometimes. Rarely. Once someone like this comes to...place like this. You guys like train him and then adjust him, whatever that means, to dust. Which is basicly magic. And it lets them fight darkness with magic missles and eat dust to become stronger for a moment" I slowly explained what I got out of her explenation. She tilted her head and let out a giggle.

"Thats ... yes. Thats correct Ruby." She said with a smile. At least she was happy.

And suddenly I had something on my mind. A question. And I can't belive it poped into my head. That i even considered something like this. "...So what...would happen if I was to agree? To become a huntress I mean"

Weiss seemed surprised by my words, but that quickly got replaced by the same smile from just a moment ago. "You would go through training. Proper physical training, weapon training. And then you'd go through the adjustement. Once thats done, you would become a huntress." She took a deep breath. "But...that means you need to leave your previous life behind."

Dad...oh no. I know he worked alot. And he left Me alone. But he did it for me. Leaving him like that would make him sad. Just like when Yang disappeared.

"Alot of hunters worry about their life, Ruby. About their past life I mean. Their family and all that. But you have to realize that such occurance is rare. People with aura. That means us hunters aren't a big group. And with less of us, monsters will roam more freely along the first layer. And while I'm not trying to intimidate you to agree on becoming one, I want to make sure you understand this." She reached towards my shoulder to put a hand on top of it. Her touch felt so chilly.

I would protect people. My dad and Yang, wherever she was, from this threat they didn't even knew exists. If someone asked me a week ago if I want to be a badass magical warrior hunter person that hunts monsters and all, I'd be like hell yeah.

But...

But the realization of this all. Of the truth. Seeing it all for my own eyes. I wasn't sure.

"I should leave for now." I heard Weiss stand up. I could feel sadness creep into my heart. I would be once more alone here. But I nodded, looking down at the floor.

"And you are aware you can just leave and wander around, correct? People will understand once you tell them who you are and how you got here. No need to sit in this room." She smiled at me. I...could. I forgot Ozpin told me I could.

"Enjoy your evening, Ruby."

"You too Weiss, good bye."

Ω

 _Weiss..._

When I was riding down the elevator towards master Ozpins chamber. I heard voices. Loud voices.

"You keep recruiting younger people, they are not prepared."

"They have the gift."

"They are too young. They won't understand the importance of their role"

"They have the gift. They are attuned. They are physicaly able. And I think you're being quite ignorant of the power behind a young heart"

At that point the elevator doors opened and I saw Ozpin sitting alone in his chamber. Whoever was with him, was either gone or was hiding. I trusted master Ozpin, as such I had no intent on trying to find this mysterious someone.

"Huntress Weiss, please, sit down." I approached him and bowed politely before taking a sit like he told me to.

"Master Ozpin, you summoned me." I kept my face neutral, professional. Old habits die hard.

"Yes, I wanted to ask how is our guest." He asked calmly. His expression was always so neutral, so calm. I could never tell what this man was thinking. It made each one on one interaction with him so...usnettling.

"She accepted her fate for now. I informed her about basic things. She was adamant at first about leaving. But after the explenation she seems more... willing to re-think the possibilities she has before her."

"And do you think she is a good material to be a huntress?" I blinked. My poker face breaking as I looked at Ozping curiously. Why was he asking me this.

"I'm...not sure, Master. It will all depend on how well will her fighting skills be. How well she will attune to dust … and if she'll survive the process." I bit the inside of my cheek. I always forget about that fact. Not everyone survives.

"I am well aware of that, miss Schnee. But you saw something that made you bring her here. She's young. Yet she's among us. And I wonder why is it that you decided she would belong here." I clenched my jaw. Why did I bring her here. Was it pity. Was I worried. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I knew he noticed. I was being nervous. Unsure. My judgement was clouded.

"I saw her aura. It blocked its attack. Entirely. It shattered after, yes. But normally it would end up just partially deflecting the blow. I'm not saying she has a strong magical capabilities. I'm just saying that she has a strong will. And a lot of luck. And while a lot of our work consists of skills and preparation. You cannot deny, master Ozpin, that luck is a very fundamental part of our job.

"Perhaps. And did you ask about her eyes, Weiss?"

"I did. Accident. It seems that it was the conduit for her aura to manifest itself" He knew, of course he would. He made her the offering. All these pointless questions had to have some purpose. He wouldn't ask me them otherwise. I squinted. What was your game, master Ozpin.

"Very well. Please make sure that our guest has everything they need. Also let them explore more...freely. I wouldn't want them to just sit in their room all day. Its unhealthy." I understood his little joke. After all, he was doing exactly the same thing. Sitting here all days. I stood up and bowed.

"Of course, Master. I'll make sure that she is well and that she sates her curiosity." I waited a few seconds. Once nothing else was said, I turned around and left. I could sense something stirring from the abyss that was behind Ozpin. Yet while riding up the elevator I didn't hear anymore voices. If they were talking, it was less passionate. Or they were more careful about a curious girl like me.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hello, I'm HellTurkey and I'm addicted to the word "would".**

 **Now I would like to... I mean, I want to thank the few people that pointed out some issues (grammar wise) with my story so far. I went back and tried to correct them. I also was more careful writing this chapter. You know who you are! So thank you once more.**

 **Also if someone is willing to proof read for me, I'd appriciate it. I know I make very basic mistakes, and if anyone could slap my hands each time I did them, maybe it could help me learn to not make them. But just pointing out something that I constantly do/repeat or pointing out errors in general, I'd always appriciate that!**

 **With this I also wanted to say that the next few chapters will be very...heavy on the exposition. But its an AU and since I'm not expirienced with writing my own settings yet, even if I borrow things from other existing things, I'm not sure that if I try to be more subtle about putting together the world pieces, that It would not just crumble and burn.**

 **This brings the point that I won't rush with this story. So things won't just go through a time skip only to move on as quickly as possible. I hope. So if you'd rather jump to the action, I'm not sure if you'll find it here. If you want to see certain thigns have a proper buildup, I'll try to deliver that as much as I can.**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

_Ruby..._

I hated cruches. How was I supposed to be a badass hunter or whatever if I could barely walk around using these. But still it was better then sitting in that room. I quickly learned that this place was suprisingly well marked. Each room had a name tag next to it. Well, unless it was a room where someone lived. Girl forgets to knock once, and they get all mad at her, I mean come on.

For now I simply walked along the hallways of this place. I wobbled next to some people, but they seemed to be in a hurry going from place to place. actually what kind of place is this anyway. Is it military? If so, were more military rooms on other floors? And could I even use the elevator. This seemed to be mostly a residential area. There was a cafeteria, something called recreation room, shooting gallery, sauna, gym. And now this.

It was end of this corridor. Big double doors that looked so out of place. Like they were from dark ages or something compared to everything else that seemed modern. I pushed the doors, which proved to be way more difficult then I anticipated it to be. And then there was the process of closing them as quietly as possible so that nobody would...

WHAM!

...be disturbed. Good job Ruby, A+ for that quiet door closing. I sighed and slowly turned around, expecting to be meet with alot of angry stares. But I saw none. And even if anyone would be mad at me, I wouldn't notice cause of the sight that greeted me.

It was huge. And I mean, like...huge huge! I couldn't see the other end of it. And it had those tall bookshelfs. And I would not be kidding when I said they were at least 100 feet tall. But the most amazing thing would be the soft glow of those lamps. They looked like these antique oil lamps, but inside of them burned a blue flame. In all of them. It gave such a soft glow, making this place look soo...mystical.

I spent a good moment simply walking along the bookshelfs, admiring how beautiful this place was. I never thought I'd say something like that about a library. But then again I don't think this is the weirdest thing that happened to me this week.

I'm not sure how long was I around just exploring this place, when I suddenly heared a soft humming. Someone was humming a peaceful melody. I got curious and decided to follow the sound to its source. Not moment later I found it.

It was a girl. She had black hair and what seemed to be white coat. I decided to wobble her way. The sound of my awkward walking would bring my attention to her, as she looked my way. I stoped in my steps when I saw it. Those cat, yellow eyes. Among all the soft light that made this place barely visible, they glowed with such intensity. I gulped, was this a mistake?

The girl put the book back onto its place at the bookshelf and slowly walked my way. I could now fully see her outfit. Her black pants and the sleeveless black crop top under that coat of hers. I wasn't sure what to do. She didn't seem angry. She had this neutral expression. But her eyes stared at me with such intent. I was too afraid to move. Both backwards or forward.

She finally approached me. I would give her a nervous smile as she looked me over, her eyes stayed a bit longer on my damaged leg.

"Can I help you with something?" She suddenly asked in a soft tone. Her lips curved into a barely visible smile. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, to which her expression changed to that of confusion.

"Is something the matter?" Right, Ruby, speak. Not in your mind, out loud!

"N-No! I mean, no. I was just exploring this place. Ozpin told me to look around. And I was wondering how a library in a place like this would be and oh my goodness its soo huge!" I wanted to wave my arms to show the grandiose of it, and completly forgot about my injury. I lost balance, but before I could fall, the black haired girl would catch my arms, helping me to stand properly once more. I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Blake and If you're looking for some specific book, I can try and help." She offered with a tilt of her head.

"I'm Ruby Rose, and thank you. I...don't think I am in the mood for any book right now. So how much do they pay the librarian in this place? I mean this is like...such a huge place." I looked around. Each time I did that, the palce seemed even bigger then before.

"Mmm? There is no librarian." She said which brought my attention back at the girl. I squinted, looking if she was messing with me, but she either was a master poker player, or she was serious.

"How...do you find books around here?" I inquired. Did they use magic for that? And how would that work.

"We ask the vampire." She shrugged.

"A v-vampire?! Like blood sucking bat turning vampire?!" Was there a vampire here. Oh goodness. Actually its not the blood sucking that I feared. Its the watching me asleep and lame romance that I would be afraid of the most.

The sound of her laughing softly brought me back to earth. I blinked. "What?"

"I see, you're a new recruit then? Only new folks still have all those stories in their head." Blake smiled, being quite amused by my behaviour.

I shrugged. "Well its...not like I have much knowledge about it. I guess I could use some book on basic things." I looked around to even try and see if there was any resemblence of order among these bookshelfs. I saw brass plates with letters on them, which meant this had to be a section of some specific genre.

"I could answer some of your questions if you want. The basic things should be easy enough. I finished my book anyway. And I guess there's no problem with making Master Ozpins work a bit easier." She started to turn around, but a glance over at my crutches made her stop. "Do you...need some help?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just uh...if we could sit down somewhere?" She nodded and started to walk. She was considerate enough to slow down by alot once she found out I barely could keep up with her. Exiting this specific bookshelf alley, because really it was so big and long that it was an alley, we found the main corridor that was filled with tables and chairs set along the whole main hall.

She helped me sit down, which I was greatful for, and I'd let a deep sigh. I was getting tired. I hope my leg gets better soon. Instead of sitting down with me, she went towards one of the blue oil lamps, taking it off from a hook it hanged from.

"Its always better to talk in a brighter atmosphere." She smiled as she settled the lamp next to us. That was a very...strange gesture. But I shrugged at it. If it was better for her to do it like this, then why should I care. Although something was...odd. In this new light I could see something. Was her hair moving?

"So what is it that..." She paused mid sentence as her eyes moved up in a vain attempt to see what I was staring at. She let out a snicker. "Like them?" She leaned forward to fully present the top of her head. Oh my goodness it...it was a pair of ears!

"A-Are...are those..." Was it polite to ask? What if it was rude to ask. Should I ask in a more subtle way? Was she an alien like in those games.

"Cat ears. Correct, Ruby." She smiled at me. Was she one of those neko girls. She didn't look like she was from those parts of the world. Wait, does that mean catgirls really exist?! And they are on the same level as vampires?

"I was a lycantrop, but Master Ozpin saved me. Although this is the residue of it." She explained calmly. I nodded, more to show that I listened then that i understood.

"Lycantropy is like...a werewolf thing, right? So why are you having cat ears. I mean..." I stoped. What if NOW I was impolite. Was it a racist question?

"Mmm...there are a lot of "were" creatures out there. Werewolfs were the more popular ones, indeed. Although I was a werecat. But its mostly werewolf stories that got the attention on the first layer." I nodded once more. This time I did understand. Kinda.

"What are those layers? I hear everyone say that." I frowned, I hated this kind of thing. When everyone spoke in words I kinda understood, but didn't grasp the context of it. Made me felt like some mmo noob.

"Oh my, you really are new. Well there are." She paused and would count something on her fingers. Was she counting the layers? Goodness, how many were there. "Four layers. But don't think of it as literal lyers. Like they are some underground things you need to dig deep enough to reach any of the layers." I would rest my elbow on the table we sat at, and then lean my head against the palm of my hand as I listened.

"Its more like classification. First layer is the human world. Its what you know, or rather knew up till coming here. By other layers its often called the zero one, because it has no magical potential with a few exceptions. Now the second layer, or the first magical layer, is the chaos one. Its where you have all the mindless beasts that at best are acting like wild animals." I frowned. Like that big spider thing.

"Blake? Not to um interupt you but I'm curious. How...are they made?" Do they breed? Like, is there a full nest full of those big things in the city. What if they spread. I clenched my jaw and would focus at Blake who was taping her chin thoughtfuly.

"It depends. There are the undead, which on their own have alot of subtypes. Cursed beasts or aura wielders. Then you have grimm which are made out of negative emotions cumulated in some place of power with high magic density. Any reason you ask? Or just curiosity." She inquired as her head tilted to the side.

"Just...worried." I simply said and looked away. Does it really take someone with a bad day in the wrong place to make a beast like that? Was the first layer or...whatever really so vulnerable and clueless about all this.

"Thats good." I blinked at her words, to which she let out a giggle. "That means you're worried about people. And if you care, that means you'll protect them better once you become a huntress." She offered me a warm smile.

"Y-Yeah I...I'm still not sure if I'll agree to that." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh? But...You're already here. I thought you accepted." She looked at me confused. I simply let a tired sigh. Me, fighting monsters from hell or whatever. Me, using magic like some kind of wizard. I shook my head.

"No, Weiss got me here. And apparently its a big thing that she got me here just like that. It was after a monster attacked me." I could see Blake roll her eyes as I said the name "Weiss" out loud. I think they didn't like each other. "R-Right um...c-could you continue? You said stuff about second layer." I smiled, trying to change the topic from Weiss.

"Mmm? Right. The third is where all the sentient aura creatures are collected. Were creatures, vampires, hunters, fairies. Anything with a stable and naturally developed aura." Wait, but weren't hunters humans?

"Em Blake? I thought hunters are...you know. Humans. Like, I'm supposed to become one. If I agree that is! But you just said that they belong in the third layer?" Was I not human because of having that aura thing?

"Its complicated. Has Ozpin told you about attuning?" She inquired.

"Something about adjusting only." She simply shrugged, also it was Weiss but I don't think you like her Blake.

"Its the same thing. If its dust adjustment that is." I nodded. "Well, attuning, or adjusting if you prefer, is a process that ... mutates you. Both your body and your...lets call it soul to keep it simple. And before you ask, no. You won't grow random body parts. I got mine due to it being a delicate situation. In other words, master Ozpin risked it for me, and there was no telling what would happen. But it was that or..." She suddenly went quiet and shook her head. "Nevermind."

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand. This was getting more complicated with each new person adding in some explanation to this whole deal. But as crazy as it sounds. Both the idea and me admiting it. It did make sense. How else would you be able to fight big black spiders if you weren't some kind of...mutated super human or whatever.

"Anyway... Then you have the fourth one. Which is...well..." She paused and looked to the side. She seemed uncomfortable about something. I was about to ask what it was about, but she suddenly looked at me with those yellow cat eyes. I gulped. Boy were those scary.

"Ruby, do you belive in god?" She suddenly asked and the abruptness of it baffled me. Did I? I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I mean...there has to be something out there right? In some way or form." I gave her as diplomatic answer as I could. I didn't want to offend her. I knew how sensitive folks could be about this religion bussines.

She seemed...satisfied with my answer, as she continued. "The fourth layer is the demigod layer. Its where all the powerful entities are classified. That include something that folks sometimes refer to as god or devil. But many first layer civilizations claimed different names for those entities. They divide into two main groups. Celestials which for the sake of this explanation compare to angels. And Fiends. Which as you could have guessed, are something like devils." After that Blake turned her gaze towards the blue flame within the lamp.

I wasn't sure if I should ask something else, or was she thinking about something or...what. Everyone acted so weird around here.

"But don't think that there truly is good and evil out there. Both groups are a bunch of selfish assholes." Does that make me feel alot better for skipping church at sunday.

"Also don't think of all this as some stiff clasiffication. Thats the most simple chart I could showcase to you. Like for example were creatures are in the gray area betwen the second and third. Its a big mess that alot of smart folks tried to categorize. And hence why this library is so big." She giggled, and I simply looked around. Was it really this complicated.

"So anything else you want to know? I should have time for one more question." She looked at me smiling. I frowned thoughtfuly to try and think of something.

"I don't think I have...actually I do. A small one. Are there any other...uh third layer creatures in this building?" I wanted to know in case I stumble upon something else. I'm kinda sick of surprises.

"There's me, Velvet and Weiss really. Nobody else. Cause I assume you don't mean your typical hunters." Did she just say Weiss?

"But...Weiss didn't have ears like you." Now it was Blake's turn to look baffled.

She shook her head "Why would a vampire grow cat ears, Ruby. Is it some new myth thing on the first layer? I heard about the sparkling but..." My eyes went wide...

Weiss was a vampire...

Oh boy...

Ω

 _Weiss..._

As I walked through the hallway I peeked in every room. Where could an injured girl like her walk off to. She had to settle somewhere, since I would hear her using those crutches. She wasn't in any of the smaller rooms. I even checked the swimming pool. That left the library. Did she got lost in there? I hope not.

I pushed the doors open and looked around, and oh was I lucky. I saw her sitting alone at the table with some book in front of her. I began to move forward towards her. She seemed focused on the book enough to not hear my footsteps. Either that or she decided to ignore it.

"Hello Ruby, enjoying our library?" I inqiured with a smile.

"Hm? Oh yes its-ACK!" She turned her head towards me and suddenly flailed madly around. enough to fall off her chair and almost flip the table as well. I jumped and reached towards my weapon. My first instict was to look behind me. Was I followed by someone. Something? What could scare Ruby. I didn't see anything, nor could I sense anything as I looked around.

I heard the redhead groan from the ground and I walked over to her. "Ruby, whats wrong? And are you alright?"

"N-No! Stay away! Nngh..." She said as she tried to crawl away from me and hide under the table.

"...Ruby whats wrong? And why are you making a cross symbol with your fingers? What sort of game are you trying to play." I frowned, something was off and I wanted to know what.

"You're a vampire! Thats whats wrong! Why didn't you tell me?!" I blinked in surprise. Was she making fun of me? How could she not notice earlier.

"Ruby? I...I thought you noticed." I decided to humor her and played along with her little game. She seemed to be in a stubborn mood.

"What? How! Vampires have red eyes and fangs. You have none." That made me clench my jaw. I could feel the heat go to my head. How dare she comment about my fangs!

"How dare you!" I leaned forward and would grin to show her my teeth. And my prideful vampire fangs. I saw her lean from under the table and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, so its true! You're a vampire! Even if you have small fangs. Is it normal to have them so small?" Alright Weiss...Count to ten. She's naive. She doesn't know. Would Ozpin be mad if I killed her here and now I wonder.

"I'll have you know they are not SMALL they are COMPACT. Enough to do their job." I tried to calmly explain. Although my words came out more as a hiss.

"You mean sucking out blood!" She would point at me accusingly.

"Drink blood. And its impolite to point with your finger." I saw her lower that arm, looking to the side embarrassed.

"So even if I have not harmed you. I saved your life and had enough opportunities to do whatever it is I could do to you that you thought vampires would or should do, but didn't. You now hide under a table from me. Thats...unbelievable." I shook my head. It hurt, for some reason it hurt for her to act that way. I guess there was no use to try and stay here. I should inform Master Ozpin. Maybe Blake could continue this. After all, Ruby decided I was not trustworthy and it was pointless to try and change that. I looked to the side deciding my next steps.

I turned around and slowly started to walk towards the exit. I guess it was nice to at least lie to myself that I wasn't alone around here anymore. To have anyone to talk to outside of Master Ozpin. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her calling out for me.

"Wait! Weiss, wait I'm so-umpf!" My eyes went wide as I saw her try to get up, but instead of achiving that, she simply triped the table she attempted to use to help herself stand up, and fall onto the ground with the table landing on top of her.

"Ruby!" I called and jumped towards her. I threw the table off her and kneeled next to the girl. I had to look her over. Ugh stupid, it was a table. So the damage was blunt. I wouldn't notice anything this way. I looked at her face only to see her smiling sheepishly at me.

"Oops." She winced in pain, but kept that smile on her face. I shook my head.

"Oops? You should be more careful you dolt. I swear you'll make me very mad if you survived a mesothelae attack only to die under a falling table." I frowned at her, which made her look sadly to the side.

"I'm sorry Weiss. For...for this and for earlier. I guess you're right. If you would want to hurt me then you had enough ocassions to do it." I sighed and would massage my temple. I wasn't sure if I should get angry at her, or just laugh at her antics at this point. This girl was all over the place.

"Come on, lets get you up." I took her by the arms and slowly raised her. Then I helped her hop on one leg towards the nearest chair that wasn't thrown around by her earlier panic attack.

I moved to fix the table and the chairs that stood next to it. "So how...how is it like?" I heard her ask as I was adjusting the table to its rightful spot. I peered at her raising a brow.

"How is what like?" I inquired. What is wrong with this girl today.

"Being dead." I droped the chair I was holding at that. Being what?

"Ruby? What are you talking about. Can you speak by using full sentences so we can avoid this confusing game." I turned her way and placed hands on my hips.

"I just, I mean. I'm curious how it is to be a vampire." I saw her blush at that, as if she just asked me out. How adorable, she's embarassed to ask me about my life.

"I see." I placed the last chair in its place, and leaned against it. I looked her over. I saw her take a peek now and then at me, but she tried to avoid my gaze at the moment. She really was like a little puppy. I guess I should explain something to her.

"I'll tell you my tale, Ruby. And explain how this all works. Just keep in mind, if You have your mind full of first layer nonsense, you'll get disappointed. The truth is way more mundane then you'd think." I nodded. This was more like it. I had a plan. Even if its for the next few hours, it still made me feel better.

"Weiss you don't have to if..." I raised my hand to stop her.

"I owe you this. I got you into this mess, the least I could do, is be honest. Besides I'm not ashmed of my past like some of us." I smirked, if she was around, she'd get annoyed.

"I...don't follow? Should I talk about myself at some point?" Ruby grew worried as she asked. Great, now she thinks its about her.

"No, no. I was talking about another hunter. Although if you ever wish to talk about your life, I'll gladly listen." I smiled and approached her, extending my hand towards her. "Now shall we? I'd rather not tell my story in such a public place." I saw her nod as she took my hand.

 **Authors note:**

 **Woo, all this twilight references in this chapter, aren't I clever?! huh?! HUH?! guys? ... anyone? and who let in the crickets?!**

 **Also remember when I said I'll go all out? Well I mostly meant Weiss. It happened after I wrote chapter 1 (But before posting it) where I thought "Why not make Weiss a vampire." And here we are. It actually helped me estabilish some kind of vampire lore for this AU.**

 **I can tell you, dear reader, that I always prefered a very tame version of vampires. And if you think its ugh, I ask you to at least see the explanation in the next chapter to judge.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hourglass

_Weiss..._

I lead Ruby to her room, deciding to pick up some tea on the way. It would be a long talk, after all. And for some reason I wasn't in the mood for coffee. How strange. We didn't chat much on our way there. I was mostly thinking about what and how to tell her. I wasn't sure if telling her everything now was a smart move. Mostly because she would misunderstood or react to it as she did to me being what I am. Acting childish.

We sat on the bed. Pity there was no table here. I simply settled the cup on top of my thigh and closed my eyes. I had to revoke everything, as hurtful as it might be. With sparing some details here and there about things Ruby wouldn't understand.

"Weiss? Its...alright. Really. You don't have to." Her voice made me look at her. I smiled and reached to take her hand. She was hesitant, but she allowed for this gesture. "If I'll pause, simply give me a moment. Do not worry." She nodded, although she still looked unsure about it. She was so fragile. Would she really fit into this role? I decided to push this kind of thought to the side. I should focus on the promised story.

"Ruby, you know all these rich families that are around. The one that apparently hold the world in their hands, all the conspiracy theories that talk how they aim to rule the world." I had to see on what level of understanding this girl operated before I would start telling her anything.

Ruby frowned at the question. Its like you could watch these little cogwheels inside her head. It almost made me hug her. "Yeah I think so. I'm not big on politics, but I heard or read some crazy stories." I nodded. It was enough.

"Well, Schnee, my family, is like that. Now, all those rich families. What you knew or could knew if you really cared, are but a tip of the iceberg." I paused, seeing as Ruby went from confusion, to her thinking expression, and then it lightened up with realization. This girl, I swear. I'd eat her alive. I actually might take a nip, who knows. I bet she tastes sweet.

"I see you understand, good. That's because these families are vampire houses. Now the tip, as I said earlier, is the mortal part of it. Those that are worthy will be turned to gain eternal life." I sighed. Worth was such a subjective matter. Usefulness was way more appropriate word for this kind of deal.

"M'kay, And what about your super powers? Can you turn into a bat? And can you make big ice magic because of being a vampire?" I had to keep myself from laughing. This girl, so naive. I shook my head to get that feeling out of my head. I reached to sip my tea.

"No, Ruby. I told you that its quite mundane. You see, the thing about real vampires is that the only benefit is they can live forever. They are ageless, as long as they consume the life force of other beings. Now, being ageless means you can live forever. That means you have plenty of times to know a lot of things, to be an excellent fighter with hundreds of years of experience, or a powerful magic user with the same time of experience." I looked down into my tea. Should I skip the next part, I wonder.

"What about stuff like silver or crosses or garlic?" I looked up from my tea. Ah yes, more fiction ideas.

"Only sun. Humans were made by the celestials, with a little fiend tampering, but that's something for a different...lesson. Vampires, by consuming life force of others have their souls...lets Say dried up. And sun, the natural sun, is the only thing that affects us, due to its connection to celestials." I had to admit, as much as I dreaded this tell, it was worth it just to see Ruby with her deep in thoughts expression. Something about how honest she is, even when she's not aware, made for the most adorable sight. She can't even hide what's going deep inside of that curious little brain of hers.

"So I'm afraid we won't be able to go out to the beach on a sunny day. Although I promise you that these places can be quite beautiful at night, when its full moon." I smiled dreamily. Its truly a magnificent sight to behold. I turned my attention to Ruby, to see if she would share my passion, but if she was she would do it in a weird way. Her cheeks went red and she looked everywhere but me.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" I inquired, if I learned anything, is that this girl worked on such a different level. Whatever it would be that she was blushing about, it was some nonsense.

"I um...d-did You just ask me out?" I heard her mutter. While not nonsense, it was quite...surprising For her to make such assumption. It wouldn't hurt to play along. A little teasing won't hurt her.

I moved my hand away from hers, and reached towards her neck. I slid my palms against it as I looked her in the eyes. She seemed surprise, as she stared back in shock. I grinned. Its always important to grin. "I simply invited you to go to the beach with me. We could watch the moon, enjoy the cold air. Perhaps have a little snack together." I chomped my teeth and leaned towards her. It made her jump and squeak. I couldn't help myself as I burst out laughing.

I saw her face switch from fear to confusion as I laughed. And then once it got into her little head, she puffed her cheeks. That just prolonged my laugh with a few additional giggles.

"T-That's not funny Weiss!" Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. I smiled warmly at her and reached towards her once more. This time I touched her cheek, letting my fingers brush against it. My eyes followed my own fingers as I did so. My smile slowly disappeared. You made me feel so conflicted about so many things, you little dolt.

"W-Weiss?"

"Hm?" My attention got brought back to reality. I still held her cheek, and Ruby was squirming in her spot. Blushing and clearly not being sure how to react to my gesture. I once more smiled and moved my hand away. "Its nothing, Ruby. Allow me to continue." I saw relief enter her features as she nodded.

"Where was I...ah Yes trying to erase those silly fictional information." I chuckled. "We aren't undead. We simply are...gifted. Or cursed, depending on how you look at it. We need to sustain our bodies as normal humans do, but also sustain our souls. The older we get, the more important it is to do the latter. As not sustaining it, will lead to your age catching up with your body. Which means you'll simply wither away." I knew what question was next. I closed my eyes preparing for it.

"So um...h-how Old are you?" There it is. I opened my eyes and smirked at the girl, reaching out to flick a finger at her forehead.

"Its impolite to ask a lady about her age. But its enough to buy a drink at a bar." I heard her make a hurtful "ow" at the flick as she rubbed her forehead.

"So why don't vampires just...take Over the world? Is it because of hunters? Actually why everyone don't just swarm the uh first layer or whatever?" I saw Ruby frown at her own question.

"Because its pointless. There is no gain in it. Even if you're seeking for recruits, you can't change a normal human into a vampire or a werewolf. They need to have a gift. Either acquire it from years of magical studies, something dangerous on its own or naturally obtained like yours." Or the third one that I'll rather keep from you, little puppy.

"Ooh...that kinda makes sense I guess. Wait, so I can become a vampire? Or a werewolf?" I let out a sigh. I could never be a teacher. Not that I didn't enjoy myself like this, but doing this sort of work daily? It would get pretty tedious.

"Technically yes. But once you become a huntress, you'll be immune." I smiled at her, I assumed she was afraid of that concept, although you never know with girls like her.

"But it doesn't work the other way?" She tilted her head to the side. I frowned. What didn't work the other way.

"Can you explain what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, You and Blake. You ... Were the uh third layer beings. But you became huntresses. And you said that hunters can't be turned, but you still can become a huntress if you're either a vampire or a werewolf...erm catwolf. I mean! Werecat." Even if she mentioned that annoying mouse chaser, I couldn't help but giggle. Catwolf, that's a name worth remembering.

"Its complicated Ruby. I'll respect Blake as a fellow huntress and not tell her story. But...well." I sighed. Here it is. This moment of personal truth.

"Vampires are a bit of a hive mind. Not completely like ants or bees. But we operate under one entity called "The Father" or just Father. Each vampire house has their own connection. Think of it like a thought channel we share." I smiled, wanting to reassure her I was fine with talking about my past.

"Like Kaala!" She exclaimed, and I couldn't help myself from jumping a bit, being startled by her sudden outburst. What in the name of unholy demons was this girl talking about. Ruby had to see my confusion as she smiled sheepishly. "There's this game and there are those three races in space and they fight, and one of them are like kinda like a hive mind but not really and they are all connected by this like telepathy link, but later in the game they are no longer cause this big bad guy like corrupted it and they had to leave it and...um Yeah." She rubbed her neck. I just sat there baffled. I had no idea what she was going about.

"Right. Telepathy, you understand that term. So lets go with telepathic connection." I decided to continue, ignoring her little rant about...whatever The hell that was. "Father doesn't have the control over anyone, but he is the loudest voice, and he has control over the link we share." I finished my drink and settled the empty cup on the ground. If Ruby was to live here, I had to make sure she had any kind of furniture.

"You must understand Ruby, that all this fear of vampires was not always the case. When celestials made humans, one of them approached us. In secret from the others. He was worried, both about his selfish brothers, and the fiends that were jealous over the creation of our kind. He told us to pick a few people who will sacrifice themselves for the betterment of all human race. That he is aware of the fiendish taint, and he knows how to use it for the advantage of the human kind. He told us that we would live forever, but we would have to feast on our own kind. We would keep guard over our kind. Because fiends never attack directly. They stir in the shadows. And as we could no longer be graced by the warm touch of our creators, we too would bring this fight back to the their territory. Shadows, away from the careful eye of our makers. We would collect knowledge, power and resources to always be ready to protect our kind." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"But over time, some of us became restless over this vigilant task. Why serve our creators, when we are feared by those we are meant to protect. Why not use this power. We betrayed our makers, and started gathering wealth and power only to indulge in our own pleasure." I clenched my jaw. I had to stop tears from falling. I turned my head away from Ruby.

"Schnee house was the last to uphold this duty, up until our current father killed the one before him. And he announced a new era for our kind. For our family. I was still mortal when that happened." I stood up and moved in front of Ruby. I saw her grow confused and a bit saddened. I assume she thought I was about to leave.

"How old do I look to you, Ruby." I asked and she seemed a bit surprised by my question. I did after all just scold her for asking for my age.

"Ehm...Young? I'm not sure what else to say." I nodded, it was enough.

"Our current father wanted a bride. A bride of royal blood. He knew that we were loyal to our most fundamental principles. First he wanted to do this to my older sister. But once our old father was killed, she fled before being turned. She had a natural aura just like you and me. She decided to seek hunters and become one herself." I slowly moved to sit back next to her. How much time was it since I last saw you, Winter.

"He thought that since I was younger, he could have more control over me. That I would be too stupid to act and defend myself. But before he turned me, I made a plan. And once turned, I played my card. I had one shot at this, so I fled. By fate or luck. Or bad luck, I was captured by Master Ozpin." I smiled at that. Fond memories. Who knew I'd smile one day at that.

"W-Wait." I focused my gaze on Ruby. "How...long Ago was that?" I smirked and decided to just continue with my story.

"I was still a young vampire. So there was a small possibility that I could still be turned into a huntress. Or I could die. But I would not want to live in a world where I am bound to a monster. So I decided to agree on Master Ozpin's offer." I nodded, its enough for her to understand my story. I can always fill in some details later.

"I see...He Seems very...nice. He helped you and Blake." I sighed.

"He risked a lot. His position and reputation. Our lives and a lot of resources. Its why both me and ...Blake, Are loyal to him and why we stick around." Ruby fell onto her back and close her eyes. All this information must be quite exhausting.

"Does that mean that hunters can just leave?" I heard the redhead ask after a moment of silence.

I nodded, more to myself then her, since she wouldn't even be able to see it. "After you're fully trained, you'll have the ability to obtain your own resources, fight and have enough knowledge to sufficiently fight most mundane things. And you'll have a symbol that will let you visit other...places Like this. If you need to. But that's a long road ahead of you."

"How do they survive? I mean, get money and food. And all that things." She sat up and focused her gaze on me.

"There are a lot of layer creatures among humans. They'll notice your symbol. They'll offer you things just to keep on your good side, or try to bargain with you. Ask you for a favor in exchange for things or money or whatever. We are trained to fight, Ruby. And that's a very useful skill."

"So like a mercenary." I sighed. While I wished I could say no, it did sound that way.

"Perhaps, but you need to understand that hunters have some rules. Not many, but a few rules we strictly try to uphold. But you'll know about them when you become one of us."

But will you, Ruby? Will you join, or will this be but a one sided memory that'll tear my heart apart.

 _Ruby..._

I laid on my bed, my eyes closed as I slowly digested all this information's. Blake and Weiss were a special case. Which explains why nobody is around...well, Not a lot of people for a place this big. Does that mean I would need to leave as well once I became a huntress?

Huntress. I can't believe I'm actually considering it. A few days ago I simply wanted to go home. To go back to watching movies, dealing with everyday work and ...

... And loneliness.

I felt my stomach twist a little bit. Was I considering it because I felt lonely in my previous life. Would I do something so drastic because I wanted a friend. Was I considering it because of Weiss? Maybe Blake.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Weiss was just sitting there, with her perfect posture. Those white hair and the weird style she had them in. That side ponytail. Her skin was so pale, but now I understood why.

That combined with her white skirt, it made her look like a ghost.

"Hey Weiss?" I heard my voice becoming hoarse, I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Ruby?" She turned her head my way and smiled.

"Do you think I should become a huntress? Would I manage." I saw Weiss lower her gaze at that. I noticed that the more you spend time with her, that the facade she kept melted and revealed more and more of her true self. Not big chunks, but it shows here and there.

"Ruby I can't tell you what-"

"No!" I yelled, stopping her. Her eyes went wide in shock. I closed my eyes. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"I'm not...not Asking you to tell me what to do. I'm asking you for your opinion. Advice, and nothing else." This entire situation was getting exhausting. But I was afraid. I was afraid of forgetting all this. Of going back there without knowing what lurks in the shadows.

"I...Ruby. You need to know that the process...not Everyone survives." Weiss voice dropped to a whisper.

For some reason I wasn't surprised. Not even shocked or scared. I felt emotionally numb. I was just exhausted of feeling all these weird feelings and things.

"What are the odds?" I asked flatly. She was silent for a long moment. And I didn't push her to answer my question. I understood why she was so worried about telling someone how much chance they had to survive.

"Its not some strict statistic, but four out of twelve doesn't make it." What an odd number. Two out of six. One out of three. Was that how math worked?

"Weiss, can I ask you to do something for me?" I sat up and focused my gaze on her eyes. Like the clean sky in a cold, snowy morning. I suck at being romantic.

"Anything, Ruby. What is it that you require of me?" She smiled, as if happy for being able to help me with something. Was she also feeling powerless. Or was it guilt. She always seemed to regret bringing me here.

"Can you inform Ozpin that I made up my mind about his offer." I saw her stiffen. Her eyes looking to the side.

"Of course Ruby, I'll inform him right away." She nodded and stood up. She went towards the door, but as she reached towards the handle, she turned to look at me. "Can I know what the decision is?"

I just turned my head away. I didn't want to tell her. Not now. She looked at me for a moment, before nodding once more.

"I see, I'll inform master Ozpin. I'll come back to escort you once everything is done." And with that she was gone. I was left alone.

I'm sorry...

 **Authors note:**

 **This is the last chapter that had heavy exposition.**

 **And a note about this backstory and lore I thought of for Weiss. The reason behind this all, is that with this AU universe I was trying to make a similar story, but with different setup. Hence why I thought of this backstory for vampires, for the Schnee house, and that would connect into Weiss original story. Her family going all bonkers, even though they had better reputation before. And actually were the good guys before FATHER appeared. Subtle, I know. (Not really)**

 **I also found a way to spellcheck my stuff, so it should have less of those annoying typos like "explenation" and things like that. I also constantly try to check if I don't abuse the word "Would" which i still do, but...I try to minimize it, and use the proper past tense form.**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

_Weiss..._

"You want me to what?" I almost stood up when I heard master Ozpins words.

"I want you to perform the adjustment." He simply repeated and took his cup to sip from it. I bared my fangs and clenched my teeth.

"Why?! You never ask hunters to perform these. Isn't it why Goodwitch is here?!" I yelled in anger. He suddenly slamed the cup against the table, it was a miracle that the thing didn't break. I jumped at that, sitting deeper in my hair as I calmed down immediately. I looked down.

"Huntress Weiss, I will ask you to calm down." He spoke, he was still calm. I peered up at him, and there it was. His calm expression. He rested both his elbow against the desk, interlocking his fingers together, as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I just don't understand why would you ask me to perform the adjustment." I tried to explain my outburst, my voice sounded so weak. I hated loosing control. But here I was, loosing it twice in the same conversation.

"Because its your responsibility, miss Schnee. And I want to make sure that you know what's important. That you'll act upon it, even when you're aware of the potential consequences." I listened as he explained. I couldn't help but to clench my fists.

"Her dying in the process." I glared at him, but he didn't seem phased.

"There are some that are simply worried about your performance due to this girl appearing here. They accuse you of having your judgment clouded by emotions. And I hope you still remember what's the first and most important law of hunters." He paused and I nodded, looking to the side.

"Always remain neutral towards the first layer. We fight with things that might disturb the peace of the first layer. And us interfering in it would be the exact same thing we try to stop from happening." I recited it out of my memory.

"I trust you, Weiss. But I also have to show these people that there is a reason I trust you. This reason being you remaining loyal to being a huntress and all the principles that come with that." That means he was forced to make me do this. Was it whoever it was he argued with that day?

"You're a skilled magician, Weiss. And I trust that you can perform the required procedure, ensuring that there's the highest possibility that miss Rose survives and joins our ranks." I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. So her fate is in my hands. Three possibilities and only one positive. What a way to live the rest of eternity. My train of thought was stopped once I heard master Ozpin speak once more.

"How long do you think will her mundane training take, Weiss." I bit my lower lip.

"Month, like every girl. While she's very young, I saw how fast she is. She avoided an attack from mesothelae, and if she didn't fall from the impact of his claw, she would not even harm her leg." She has physical potential. But it was her mind and heart I was afraid about the most. And her life.

"And her mental capabilities?" I sighed.

"Creative, not very eloquent. Thinks outside the box." I heard Ozpin lean back against his chair. I could barely see his outline in the dark room now, his glasses reflected some light to let me know where his face was.

"And what about her heart, Weiss." My eyes went wide in surprise, could he somehow read my mind?

" I beg you pardon? Its not something that's important for a huntress." I frowned. Are you playing with me, master? And if so, what game are you playing.

"I asked you a question, miss Schnee. Please, do fill in my curiosity." I sighed and clenched my fists.

"She values family over all. In general she seems very protective of those considered weaker. Clear signs of being selfless." I explained slowly. How long would I have to answer these pointless questions.

"Thank you Weiss. Please, come get miss Rose. When you'll arrive, the contract will be ready." I stood up and bowed before turning around and heading towards the elevator.

While riding up, I tried my best to hear any voices coming from master Ozpins chamber. But It was just the elevator sounds and nothing else. I sighed. I have a month to prepare myself. And to prepare Ruby.

This going to be a long month.

 _Ruby..._

I simply waited for Weiss. Sitting on my bed, slouched forward and looking at the ground. I felt like time has stopped.

I miss you dad, and you too Yang. But I have to do this to protect you. I know that you'll be sad. But you'll find happiness, I'm sure. If I won't do this, then a lot of people are in danger. Girls like me, out of luck, wandering at night. And those horrible things.

I watched as tears dripped onto the ground. I made up my mind. But I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I have to. I can turn my lonely, useless life into something worthwhile. Dad won't have to worry about me getting a job anymore. And Yang, wherever she is, won't need to be afraid of me getting bullied or...other Awful things.

I felt my jaw clench. That's my life in a nutshell. Always picking between two shitty options. Get molested or this. Maybe it would be better if I was that one out of three person. I don't think its how statistics work, but maybe then the next two people would be more worthy of this role. I let out a bitter laugh. Who knew lack of sun for a few days would really make you depressed and suicidal.

I heard the door opening, and Weiss entering. She was about to say something, but she stopped.

"Ruby? Is...everything Alright?" I heard her footsteps approach me. I didn't look up. I shook my head. I didn't move otherwise, I'm not even sure if I wanted to move and my body simply refused to cooperate, or was it my mind that kept me from moving. I was starting to feel like I was outside of my body, just watching all of this. And then I felt it

...Warmth. I felt her arms wrap around me. She pulled me closer. I leaned my head against her chest. I used my own arms to hug myself, basically curling up, wanting to disappear. She held me tight. I felt her hand brush through my hair. I felt like I didn't belong here. But whenever I tried to think back onto my old life, I felt the exact same thing. Like I was some kind of pariah, without my own place. With no place where I could belong to.

"Weiss..." I heard my voice. It sounded so distant, like it belonged to someone else. Like it wasn't me speaking.

"Yes, Ruby?" I felt a shiver when I heard her speak. It felt so alien to me. Like she was my only anchor to the real world. Whatever real meant, I was no longer sure.

"Where do I belong." It wasn't a question, or at least it didn't sound like I was asking a question. I wasn't sure why this girl I meet not even a week ago would know. But she was the only person I had right now.

" I don't think its important where you belong. You should carve the world that you want to live in. To make the world a place that you would wish you could live in. Each time you think about belonging somewhere, you're either looking back at what you had, or looking at what you have. But you always need to look forward. Make sure you change the world in a way you'd want to belong in it. "

Her voice was so soft, so quiet. I understood. She was talking about her own past. Her own emotional baggage. I'm not sure how long she was alive. Hundreds of years? Is that why she didn't want to tell me? Because it would be creepy? But it had to be a long time. All these years having her family name ruined. And here I was, being sad over such petty things.

"Its how I managed all these years, Ruby. If I continued to look anywhere but forward, I'd gone mad a long time ago." I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at her. She had this sad smile on her lips.

"Thanks Weiss. " My lips curved into a soft smile of my own.

"Feeling better?" She asked, her smile being replaced with a concerned frown. I simply nodded and sat up. I felt a bit cold once she released me from her arms. Who knew vampires were so hot... I mean warm, warm damn it!

"Yeah just... " I took a deep breath. " Just letting out all these bottled emotions. Cleansing my mind and all that. "

"If you need to talk, I'm always available for you. " She put a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile a bit more at the gesture.

"I know, thank you. What about Ozpin? Can I...you Know. Can I become a huntress? "

Weiss nodded. "Yes, he summoned you. But if you're not feeling too well I can tell him that you asked for some time." I shook my head.

"No, lets get this done with before I get more doubts in my head. " Weiss looked at me for a moment, before nodding and getting up. She reached out with her hand to help me stand. I got my crutches and we began our journey.

The walk and elevator ride was quiet. Both of us had a lot on our minds. I'm not sure what Weiss was thinking about, but my mind was all over the place with what I'm agreeing too and what I'm leaving behind and what I should look forward to.

Once the door opened I saw the same creepy room from before. Only the desk and the closest surrounding area being visible by a light source I couldn't really see. Yet the pitch blackness behind Ozpin was what really made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It felt so much more...darker, If that made much sense. Now that I wasn't confused...not As much, it occurred to me how unnatural it was.

As we approached the desk, I saw Weiss bow down. I attempted to do the same but it ended up being quite awkward, with the crutches and my leg. But the man before us didn't mind. He simply pointed at the chairs with his hand. "Please, sit down."

We did so, Weiss helped me down before sitting on the chair next to me. I focused my gaze on Ozpin.

"Miss Rose, huntress Weiss has informed me that you made up your mind about the offer I presented upon you when we first meet. Although it was not yet a week, you decided to give me your answer." I nodded. I pushed a lump down my throat. I was about to make a decision that would change my entire life. And this time it wasn't a valentine heart offering in fifth grade. Who knew my priorities would jump up so high in such a short time.

"I...I Agree. I'll become a huntress." I did it. I said it. I felt scared and relived at the same time. I glanced over at Weiss. The white haired girl nodded lightly and offered me a smile. I smiled back, before Ozpin's voice brought my attention back to him.

"Very well. You'll have to sign a contract." He pushed a piece of paper towards me, with a quill on top of it. Don't they have pens?

"This is a soul binding contract. It will force you to finish your training and go through the adjustment. It gives us means to force you to uphold your part of the deal. After you've became the huntress, the contract looses its power and you'll once more be free of any more...supernatural Shackles. After you sign the contract I'll explain the details of what will come next. "

Soulbinding? Like a pledge with devil kinda deal? " D-Does it hurt? The soulbinding thing?" I looked at the piece of paper before me.

"No, miss Rose. It simply gives us means to make sure you'll uphold your part of the deal. You won't even notice that there is anything different with yourself. " He explained calmly.

I nodded and leaned forward. I wasn't sure how to use a quill. There was no ink. I looked at it and then both at Ozpin and Weiss. It was the girl who spoke.

" You need your blood to sign it, Ruby. Just gently prickle your finger with the tip, till it has taste of your blood." I felt my jaw clench as I nodded. I did so. I put the tip of the quill against my thumb and applied pressure. I winced, but at some point the tissue gave out. A single drop of blood appeared, and got sucked into the quill.

I grabbed my thumb into my hand, as I began to sign my name onto the contract in the designated area of the paper. Once done I pushed it towards Ozpin. He took it, and hided it underneath the desk. Both the quill and the document.

"Very good. Miss Rose, from now on you have entered a path from which there is no going back. You agreed to abandon your previous life. We will prepare your body, mind and soul for your upcoming rebirth." He started speaking. He leaned forward in his chair, both his arms resting on their elbows at the desk as he interlocked his fingers together.

"You'll start physical training and combat training. You'll have to study about the fundamentals of things you'll face on a daily basis. We will also start injecting you with magichemical substances to improve your muscle mass gain, your brain ability to assimilate new skills and abilities and finally to try and adapt your body to the dust, which later will help you go through your adjustment with a higher possibility of surviving it. "

I simply nodded every now and then. I made my choice, and I didn't care what would happen. There was no going back.

"We assume that it'll take you a month to be ready for the adjustment. But in the end, it'll be Weiss who will decide whether you're ready or not. And later she will perform the adjustment. She will oversee it. " I looked at Weiss. There it was once more. Concern, worry, sadness. I understood why. My life was in her hands.

"After you adjusted and became a huntress, you're free to do whatever you wish to do. But I recommend you continue your training in our facility." I once more just nodded. I had nothing to add. I wasn't even sure what kind of training would I get.

" But before any of that, we still need to decide on a weapon for you. Its not something hunters decide on their own. You see, our weapons are infused with the spirits of the hunters of the past. A lot of beings we hunt are immune to normal, mundane metals and materials. And our weapons are infused with their spirits to allow us to harm them." I blinked at that. Does that mean I'll have a haunted weapon?

"Weiss? If you would be so kind as to borrow your medallion." I once more turned my attention to the white haired girl. She nodded at Ozpin's request and reached towards her neck to take off a pendant. It was a leather strap with a silver, detailed snowflake. She moved towards me and put the thing around my neck.

" It'll protect you and keep you safe for the next part." She smiled at me, although I could see something else lurking behind her eyes. Yet I wasn't sure what it was. And I didn't have time to ponder about it, as Ozpin spoke to me once more.

"Now, miss Rose. Step into the darkness behind me. There, you'll find out what kind of spirit will guide your weapon in your future quest of defending humanity." He waved his hand at the darkness behind him. I looked at Weiss, and she simply nodded, a small reassuring smile on her lips. I gulped.

I stood up and slowly wobbled towards the abyss. I took a deep breath and walked into it. I couldn't see anything, so after a few steps I looked behind me, to look towards Weiss and Ozpin but...

...But I saw only darkness. I turned around. Or I think I did. I couldn't say. I only saw darkness.

"Weiss? Mister Ozpin? What should I do? I can't see anything! " And then I felt it. Chill running up my spine. I slowly turned around. I wasn't alone here anymore.

The place wasn't dark as well. I saw them. Glowing figures. Their expressions were twisted in agony, pain, torment. Their faces and entire bodies seemed as if they were just skin on top of bones. They had hollow eyes, and white hair. But they glowed, and I could see through them. I could see various wounds on their bodies. Hanging body parts, spines, limbs. I tried to back off but I hit a wall. I looked behind me but I just saw darkness.

The creatures suddenly let out a howling scream. A scream like I have never heard before. Sound that pierced through my ears, skull and brain. I dropped on my knees and covered my ears. I saw them surround me. Spin around me like some kind of tornado. Like some kind of cyclone and I was in the eye of it. Their faces all mixed together. Its like I could see the pain and agony they went through in their last moments of life.

I felt my breathing become quick and shallow. And then they started flying at me one by one. They entered my body. I felt the cold go through my skin, my bones. Its like they went into my mind. Its like they made me aware of my own soul, and that cold feeling spread among that too. But then I felt something more. My mind was assaulted with all those memories. All those emotions.

I clenched my teeth. I curled up and reached to hold the snowflake that Weiss gave me. I felt it vibrate like crazy in my grasp.

One after another, I felt them enter and exit my body. I felt their pain and anguish. I could see their memories. But it happened so quick I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I couldn't help myself...

...I Screamed, and then I was blessed as my consciousness left me.


	7. Chapter 6: Schnee

_Ruby..._

 _I opened my eyes, I was no longer among the darkness. I wasn't even underground. It was raining. I looked up at the sky, the grey clouds covered the entire sky. I scanned my surroundings. My eyes went wide once I saw where I was. It was a battlefield. There were bodies, blood, weapons. I covered my mouth and looked around. And then I saw it._

 _There was a single man wielding a...what Was that? A scythe? He was surrounded by three people. The scythe wielding man was young. He had dark, short spikey hair. He wore what seemed to once be a white jacket and black pants. He was bleeding from various spots, and he kept one of his eyes closed. Yet he stood his ground, swinging his weapon and doing a good job at keeping his opponents at arms length._

 _But even I could see that he was slowly giving into the injuries. I watched the fight. The three people wielded lighter weapons. It looked like what Weiss used. Rapier was it? The thing used for fencing. They wore all white, and their clothing wasn't as simple as that of the scythe man. And not as damaged as his._

 _I knew it would come to that, but I still was shocked. He was in the middle of doing a spin, trying to fend two of them, while the third found a flaw in his stance and lunged forward, his weapon piercing through his stomach. The shock of the injury made the man stagger for a few seconds. Enough for the trio to finish him off._

 _I turned my eyes at that. I didn't want to watch it. But at some point I felt...weird. I opened my eyes and everything started anew. Like a broken recording. There it was, the fight again. It played of identically._

 _"You're a huntress? Boy do they recruit them younger each time I meet another one." I heard a voice. I turned around and backed off, tripping over one of the bodies. There he was. The same man that was bound to repeat his fight against the three opponents. But different. First of all he was like these ghosts that attacked me in the darkness, glowing and transparent. His body looked like it rotted. I could see muscles and bones. I could see the holes going through his body where his clothes were torn._

 _"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." He smirked and approached me, crouching once he was in front of me. "So you want to become a huntress? Is that why you were sent to the memory chamber. Or is this some kind of accident and you're here not knowing what's going on?"_

 _I looked away from him. Sight of his...body, Form, made me want to throw up. "Ozpin sent me here, he told me this is where...where I get my weapon." I explained. I wasn't sure what to think about this. What to say, what to ask about. I had quadrillion of questions, even though I had no idea how big that number really was._

 _"Ozpin is still around? Well no wonder you're so confused. Oz likes to play his games. But he always seems to surprise me, and you would think that with me being around for so long, it would be hard to accomplish that." He seemed amused. I pushed a lump down my throat and clenched my teeth. I slowly tilted my head to look at him. I tried not to focus on the rotten meat and bones that was sticking out of his twisted body._

 _"Where...are We?" I felt my voice growing raspy. He stood up and face the repeating battle._

 _"This is the last memory I have. My defeat by the Schnee conspirators. The Betrayal. But I assume you have no idea what I'm talking about hm? Well once you wake up, ask someone smart, I'm sure plenty of historian covered that subject already." He chuckled, it made that wet, disgusting sound when he did so. I shivered._

 _"This is useless. Do you really think you can be a huntress? Look at you, not understanding anything, covering in disgust over such a tame sight as myself. Listen, pipsqueak, how about I release you from my memory and you tell Oz you resign." He turned his head my way. He was no longer having that smug smirk on his face, nor was the amusement behind his hollow, ghostly eyes._

 _"What?" I blinked. I didn't understand. Should I just turn around? After all this, I should just go back from this...wherever This is, and give up? I stood up, clenching my fist._

 _"I tried so hard, with accepting my fate, all this nonsense. I came so far with my acceptance of abandoning my family and friends. And in the end you tell me that it doesn't even matter?!" I stomped my foot. I was sick of this. I was so mad, I could feel the fury boiling deep down inside me._

 _"I will become a huntress, I will protect my family, my friends and Weiss. I'll fight monsters, vampires, demons or whatever. Even if I'll die, I don't care! I won't sit idly, I won't let them just erase my memories and let me live a peaceful life while hunters like Blake or Weiss sacrifice themselves everyday so that I could enjoy crappy movies and think that a teenage relationship is worth being sad over."_

 _I could feel my legs giving up under me. I collapsed onto my knees. I shut my eyes tight to try and keep my tears from spilling. I was done with crying. I wouldn't let desperation and sadness cover me once more._

 _"I was told that I would find a spirit who would guide my weapon. If you don't want to help me, if you think that just because I'm young, I Won't manage. Then leave me alone." I could feel myself panting through my clenched teeth._

 _He started to clap. That surprised me and made me look up at him. There it was, his smug expression as he approached me. "Well done, pipsqueak. Such a drama actress you are. I almost felt my undead heart beat one more time, just for your little performance."_

 _That was it. I moved my hand behind me to find something, anything. And I did. Something cold and metallic. I screamed and threw the object at him. The thing flew through him as if he wasn't even there._

 _"I like you kiddo. You have that spirit about you. I'll help you out, but I'm not a miracle worker, so if you are just a little pup with loud bark and no bite? That's on you." He grinned. The world started turning white, at some point I had to cover my eyes, it was so bright._

 _"And tell Oz that Qrow says hello." Was the last I heard from him._

I opened my eyes slowly. The light was hurting my eyes once more. I tried to get up but my attempt was meet with failure. I was so weak. I moved my head to the left to look around the room I was in. It was white, yet dimly lit. That lack of any proper light sources made me remind of the place I had been for the past few days. My head turned to the right. I saw Weiss sitting at a desk. She was scribbling something, there were a few books around as well.

I wanted to say something. To greet her. To ask her what happened. To say anything. But I couldn't. I felt my mouth and throat to be so dry. I focused and took a deep breath. I forced myself to open my mouth and make any sound to bring the white haired girls attention.

"Weiss..." I barely heard my voice. But the vampire girl blinked and looked my way. Our eyes meet and she smiled, getting up to approach me.

"Ruby, you're awake." She reached to brush her fingers through my hair. Her hands were so cold, but it felt so nice. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling. Then I was reminded of the awful feeling inside my mouth and throat. I forced my eyes open again.

"Water..." I simply spoke. It was so hard to speak. But I forced myself through the pain and annoyance of it.

"Oh, right, give me a moment." She walked away towards the desk, only to come back with a glass of water. She raised my head up enough so that I could drink it. It felt like the most delicious thing ever. And before I knew it I emptied the entire glass. Weiss put my head back on the pillow, and I smiled softly at her, something she mimicked as we looked into each other eyes.

"W-What happened?" I could speak more freely, although it still took a lot to raise my voice enough for it to be audible.

"Shh, Ruby, I'll explain everything in due time, alright? You need some time to recover. You slept for five days."

"F-Five days?" I blinked at that. It was five day. She moved her chair to sit next to my bed, reaching out to take my hand. Her cold fingers felt so nice against my warm skin.

"Precisely, Ruby. How do you feel?" She eyed me with concern, which I tried to dispel by offering a smile.

"Like poop." I saw her frown.

"I'd swat you for that kind of language if it wasn't for your current state." I let out a tiny giggle and Weiss smiled at that.

"So what happened to me?" I inquired once more. The vampire girl looked to the side and let out a sigh.

"You got attention of one of the spirits and your weapons are being made. Your recovery was longer then we expected, but not anything that should make you or us worried." She then looked at me, smiling.

"In other words, Ruby? Once you feel good enough, you'll begin your training."

I closed my eyes at that. How do you recover from five days of sleep? Isn't more sleep kinda counter productive?

 _Weiss..._

What a wonderful night to have a curse. I could see the fullmoon among the clear sky. The air was chilly, nothing like the horrible warm days of the summer time. I was simply strolling along the streets of the empty city. Most folks were home, since night was made for them to rest and sleep. But not for me. For me it was time to hunt.

But I was always so picky about my prey. I saw many girls standing in more popular spots, but I could see it in their eyes. Their postures and their behavior. They were used goods. It was always difficult to find that perfect little treat for myself.

But I was in no hurry. Fresh air helped me clear my head. With Ruby and all these things that happened around her arrival and joining the ranks of hunters. Master Ozpin was right. I did have a soft spot for the girl. Perhaps it was guilt for bringing such agony unto her innocent soul.

That was my preferred theory of why I felt the way I did. Yet deep down I knew it had to be something else. Because why was I so eager to make her stay among us, if the idea seemed so painful.

Wind blew stronger, and I had to keep my cloak from revealing my form too much. But I was lucky. That did bring my attention to my potential victim. It was a ginger girl. Bright, orange hair and green eyes. Pale complexion. She wore a simple olive dress and high heels. And as she stood at the corner, it wasn't hard to notice that she was shivering from cold.

I approached her, and as I did I noticed she was my height. Well, perhaps a bit taller, but only a few inches. I uncovered my head from the hood of my cloak. Sound of my footstep made her notice me. I smiled as I made eye contact with the girl.

"Cold night to be just standing around. Waiting for someone?" I knew the little act. I did it for so long I could recite it in my sleep.

"Em n-not really. But I um I never did it with a girl, you know." She was nervous, and she already broke the act. I grinned, exactly what I looked for. I focused my will and summoned the name into my mind. Ashmedai, I found yet another victim for your power. Aid me once more as you agreed to do so countless time upon the pact we formed. I felt it. Once more the disgusting feeling that tried to take over my mind. Pitiful creatures, but useful nonetheless.

It took perhaps a few seconds before I opened my eyes and smiled. I suddenly waved two of my fingers in front of the girls eyes. "It never hurts to try new things." I said, and I felt my aura sip its magic into the spell. I watched as it the magic took its effect. Her nervous expression turning into a soft smile.

"I guess you're right." I wrapped my arm around her and lead her towards one of the numerous trashy motels, specifically designed to serve as a cheap holes to drag one of these girls into for some quick fun.

Once inside I simply threw the money on the counter, not even looking at whoever was behind the counter. Soon I heard a metallic cling of key hitting the wooden surface. I took it, and headed deeper into the building. It wasn't lack of manners of course. It was simply understood by all parties to keep such procedures as impersonal as possible.

I took a glance at the key number, and then scanned the hallway for door numbers. It didn't take us long to approach our destination. The inside of the room was what one would expect. A tiny bathroom and a bedroom with old, ruined bed. The hygiene part of this place would normally make me cringe in distaste. But I had a certain craving, and I was about to fulfill that.

I lead the girl to the bed, sliding the straps off her dress and making it fall to the ground. She was wearing simple white bra and panties underneath that. But what's important, she was skinny. And that was good, she would be a delicious treat. I pushed her down onto the bed and lowered myself on top of her.

My hands grabbed her face as I kissed her lips. She kissed me back, I could feel her press her lips against mine. I didn't wait long before my tongue brushed against hers, only to be allowed access. Our tongues joined with each others. I felt her inexperience as she wasn't sure how to properly kiss me back. I felt shiver run up my spine. I already enjoyed this more then I should.

I took the lead, my hands left her cheeks and moved lower. I placed my palms against her neck, applying some pressure just to feel her pulls. A promise of her sweet life nectar. The idea alone made me growl in anticipation. I pushed into the kiss some more. I felt her squirm. I had to control myself. Neck bites were too obvious, could be suspicious. I pushed my hands lower to feel her petite form.

My fingers brushed over her chest, as expected from such a skinny girl, there wasn't much to grope there. Although I didn't mind, I Was not a fan of bigger sizes. Someone could joke it made me feel self conscious about my own breast size. But that was ridiculous, I was a Schnee. Such things were bellow me.

I broke the kiss and looked deeply into the other girls eyes. I heard her make a whiney noise as I decided to pull my lips away. I could still see the spell working.

"I'm a bit weird, I like to bite my girls. I hope you don't mind. I'll repay any damage, both physical or moral." I whispered into her ear, before giving it a playful nip. Once more the girl squirmed at my gesture.

I had enough waiting. I lowered myself up till I reached her legs. Her thighs. I parted them and placed my head between them, my lips exploring her sensitive skin. I kissed and licked along it, slowly approaching my goal.

And there it was. The sweet femoral artery. I kissed that spot once, before parting my jaws. My fangs sank into the soft flesh of the girls, I heard her yelp. But my spell and my suggestion from earlier would keep her in place, that I knew. I simply focused on feeding.

I felt the wonderful warmth of her blood as it entered my own body. I closed my eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. While I knew I had to control myself not to kill this girl, I wanted to make sure I had strength for the upcoming month. This was for Ruby.

Yet all that's good has to end, and I decided I had enough. I felt my vampire greed ask for more, but I pushed myself away. I licked the two holes on her leg. The delicious, metallic taste of blood.

I stood up and watched the girl. She was still just wearing her bra and those white panties. She looked up at me with her big green eyes. I squinted as I looked her over once more.

Then a wide grin appeared on my lips as I began to undress.

I might as well enjoy myself fully tonight...

 **Authors note:**

 **So two things before people start yelling at me. First the important one.**

 **I did research about the femoral artery. I tried at least. But I couldn't find any good, easy source that would explain to me where exactly it was. I knew the general area of it, but not where it exactly was. And once I reached the level of googling videos of operations being done on that part of body, I decided to stop. So if any of you, dear readers, is annoyed by the fact I completely butchered human anatomy, I'm sorry. I tried, but I just couldn't find any information. And the spot was perfect for what I wanted for the scene. So I once more apologize.**

 **Second thing is Qrow. I know, he's dead. Kinda. I'm sorry. I love the guy, but he was the best guy I could use for this role. And I made him not related by blood to Ruby, but still in some way (now) they are related. So yeah, best I could do with what I had.**


	8. Chapter 7: Reality

_Ruby..._

"Ruby, are you sure you're alright?" I rolled my eyes. While I appreciated the concern in Weiss'es voice, I was fine. Besides I was sick of laying in bed for three days, not counting the additional five I apparently slept through.

"Yes Weiss, besides I'm curious what kind of weapon I'll get." I really was. I felt giddy, like a child that would head towards the Christmas tree knowing there's a present waiting under it.

"Of course Ruby, I can understand your excitement. But I simply do not want to push you over your limit if you're not ready." I shrugged and we continued to move towards the elevator.

"Weiss? Did I tell you how great it was to be able to walk all by myself? No crutches or anything. Gosh, who knew I'd enjoy just walking!" I spun around with a smile. I felt so much better. I sent a cheerful smile towards Weiss, and she smiled back at me.

"Finally you're smiling, Weiss you're so worried lately." I settled to walk next to the vampire girl. Her smile was short lived, as she once more frowned.

"I'm worried about this entire thing. Master Ozpin made it clear that your life is in my hands." Here it was again. You would think that if she was to see someone for the last time, she would try to enjoy it.

"So what? I trust you. And if something bad happens then...well, It'll happen." I wrapped my arm around her and leaned forward to grin at her. "Come on Weiss, if it is the last month we'll see each other, I'd rather remember you all smiley and happy, not with a frown and worry over your face." I felt her fingers flick my forehead, I winced. "Ow"

"Dolt." She just said as we entered the elevator. I decided to ignore the worrywart and focus on the weapon. I would learn how to fight with a weapon. And maybe shoot some firearms. I couldn't wait, all of this was so exciting.

Once the ride down ended and the door opened, I couldn't help but bounce out of the elevator. I saw a glimpse of Weiss facepalming at that, which made me giggle. I didn't care, for once I was excited and happy in this place. And nothing would take that away from me...

Hopefully...

"Huntress Weiss and miss Rose, Welcome." Both me and Weiss bowed before the man and take our sit. Although I couldn't help but bounce on my sit, a big smile on my lips.

"It seems that someone is quite excited." I think it was the first time I could hear any kind of clear emotion coming from Ozpin's voice. Amusement. At least he wasn't a worrywart like Weiss.

"Weiss told me that you prepared a weapon for me. I...well, I won't lie. I'm curious what it is." I grinned and Ozpin simply nodded.

"Yes, that's true. There's no point in waiting then." And as if waiting for the cue, the elevator doors opened. I looked behind to see a ...rabbit Girl? A girl with rabbit ears. I wasn't sure how to call her. I'm sure she had some specific name for her kind. Or was she a werebunny? Oh my gosh please let her be a werebunny just like Blake was a werecat.

The girl had long, brown hair, her ears being the same color. She was wearing a black, semi-translucent undershirt on top of which she wore a brown jacket with golden zipper. Her lower half was covered by black leggings and brown shorts with golden details. From what I could see, she had brown eyes as well.

She carried a big...container. I wasn't sure how to call it. It was like a metallic box. It looked heavy, but the girl didn't seem to mind the weight of it. She soon approached us, and leaned forward to put the heavy object on top of the desk. At first I was afraid the furniture would give out under the weight of it, but it did endure. The girl moved her arms behind her back and stood at the side. I saw her exchange smiles with Weiss, and then glance over me curiously.

"Miss Rose, this is our techsmith, Velvet Scarlatina. Her kind is very helpful with how we handle certain procedures. Techsmith, meet miss Ruby Rose. Its her weapon that you worked on for the past few days." I saw her smile warmly my way, and I offered a smile of my own, waving my hand. But my attention was quickly brought to the box. I really wanted to know what's in the box.

"Techsmith? Please sate miss Rose curiosity." I saw Velvet nod from the side of my vision and she approached the box. She undid the locks, and once released, the box slowly opened. My eyes grew so big I thought they would fall out of their sockets ... And then I saw what was inside. My excitement dying.

Inside of it was...what Was it? An oversized baton stick? It looked like it. Black with red elements, both sides had these big, thicker parts attached to it. Were those for balancing? I knew that weapons always should be balanced.

"A...stick?" I asked raising my brow. I looked over everyone. Weiss, Ozpin and then Velvet. The vampire girl tried to keep herself from laughing, Ozpin seemed...well, Neutral as always. And Velvet seemed hurt by my words.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Miss Scarlatina? Perhaps a small demonstration would help miss Rose understand." The bunny recovered quickly from her saddened state, now replaced with excitement as she approached for the weapon. Something I wish I shared but...I Hoped for something more badass.

"First, the true form due to the guardian spirit that cheesed to guide your weapon." It was the first time I heard her speak. She had this thick accent that surprised me so much I just partially paid attention to what she spoke. But she didn't seem unpleased by my surprised look. She moved away with the stick.

Making sure I was looking, which I was, otherwise how would I know she was waiting for me to look, she began. She grabbed the weapon with both her hands and suddenly the entire thing expanded in length. Now a staff. My eyes went wide as I observed it. Well a staff was a bit better then a stick.

And then the last part appeared. The blade on top of it sprung open. A scythe, with its blade shaped like that of a crescent moon. My eyes went wide and I felt the excitement in me growing once more.

This was awesome! Way more then a stick could be!

She began the proper presentation. She started to swirl and twirl with the weapon in her hand. She rotated the weapon between her hands, moved it along her own form, hoped and jumped as she sliced against invisible enemies, parried non existent attacks. And while it was all exciting to watch, I couldn't help this feeling of déjà vu.

And then it clicked. It was the same way that the man in the memory moved. Qrow.

The girl stopped, and she grabbed the weapon in a different way. The blade retracted itself.

She held the weapon differently, now both her hands were closer to the middle of the staff. This time she began a different combat dance. No more focusing on only attacking with the blade, but both thick sides of the staff served as hitting points.

Then she made the weapon shrink again, so it was what I referred to as a stick. Although I assumed that being hit with it would still hurt. Especially if she had so much strength as to carry big metal boxes with such ease.

But I was once more surprised, as the crescent blade appeared once more. This time making it look like...what Was the name of that weapon. Kama? Like a kama with an oversized blade. Or maybe a weird looking sickle.

This time her movement weren't as finessable as before. She allowed for the weight of the weapon to carry her motion, using the momentum to dictate her next move. It would be, of course, a much more brutal way of fighting then what I saw her do with the staff. Although I'm not sure how not brutal you can get with a scythe.

"I hope I do not need to show you how to use a baton, miss Rose." She smiled as the blade hid itself once more. She approached the box and moved to put down the weapon in its proper place.

"Emh...h-how Did you make it? I mean, it looked like... It didn't look like it could grow like that! Its not delicate right? I won't break it?" Once the initial ave was over, I started wondering how did they manage to do it all. Was it like nanotechnology? Or something. Did they really have some super funding from the government.

"Its magitech, miss Rose. Feel free to visit my workshop and I'll be happy to discuss things with you." She smiled, and I did the same at her. "Master Ozpin, Am I allowed to go back to my workshop? Or will I be needed for something else?" She turned her full attention towards the man.

"Of course, techsmith, you are free to resume your duties." The girl bowed and approached the box.

"Wait!" I couldn't help but yell at the girl. Everyone's attention was on me, I rubbed my neck.

"I...don't Get to keep the weapon?" I inquired. Why show it to me if I can't keep it.

She seemed to want to answer my question, but instead grinned, I saw her share another look with Weiss and she moved to the side giving me some space to approach the weapon.

I hoped off my chair and approached the object. I looked at Velvet, which nodded in approval. I reached towards it to try and pick it up and...

...by Gods it was heavy! I managed to lift it a bit, and I had to let go. I didn't know it weighted so much, as such I grabbed it in an awkward way, which I regretted now as I massaged my wrist. "This is heavy! How am I supposed to use it." My mouth settled itself in a hard line as I looked over the bunny girl.

"Are you done, Techsmith? As amusing as it is to make fun of miss Rose for her inexperience, I assume you have work to do." It was Ozpin that spoke. I sat down and let out a sigh. I took a glance at Weiss, which smiled at me and gave a soft shrug.

"Of course, Master Ozpin. I apologize. I simply thought it would be better to make miss Rose experience why she is not allowed to keep her own weapon ... Yet." She added looking at me. She then closed the big metallic box and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Miss Rose, since you felt well enough to come see me, and your future weapon, I assume you're well enough to begin your training, is that correct?" Ozpin leaned back in his chair. Only his lower torso visible now.

"Y-Yes, master Ozpin. I am ready to begin my training as a huntress." I nodded from my seat."

"Very well, you both may leave. I'll inform certain people so that huntress Weiss can have access to the necessary resources." We both stood up and bowed, before turning and moving towards the elevator.

Once inside I groaned. "It was so heavy, how will I fight with it?" It seemed so easy when that bunny girl did it.

"After your training. That includes growth and adaptation treatment." Weiss tried to clear my doubt. I waited to see if she'd explain some more, but there was silence.

"And what exactly is that growth and adaptation treatment?" I inquired. I saw the vampire girl roll her eyes. As if it was my fault I was feed so many information in so little time.

"I think it was already explained to you, Ruby. Its a magichemical process in which you'll be injected with a specific mix of chemical substances joined together with dust. It'll allow for both your body and mind to adapt in a much faster way. And to translate it to dolt speech, you'll learn faster and your body will grow faster while training." Weiss took a deep breath. "And Your body will be more...adapted To dust. Which increases your chances to survive the adjustment.

I frowned and nodded. Isn't this like, illegal? Like what some of the unfair athletes do when they want to be better? "W-Weiss? Isn't that...dangerous? Like side effects and all that?"

"It could be, but its just a month worth of therapy. After your adjustment, you should continue your training. What I'm trying to say is that it won't turn you into a huntress in a month. It'll just...help." The vampire girl shrugged, and as we reached our floor she grabbed my hand. "Now come on, we'll start with some light stuff. Rules and things we follow."

 _Weiss..._

"Ruby, why are you being so stubborn?" I groaned softly as I rested my head on my hand. We were sitting in the library and I was trying to make Ruby understand. Yet she was being quite...bullheaded.

"We don't interfere in the first layer. Hunters are no longer part of it. We become third layer creatures. Aura wielders. We protect the first layer, so that it can exist in peace. If we were to interfere with it, that would be the same thing we're trying to prevent from happening." There it was once more. Ruby and that rebellious glint in her eyes.

"Weiss so are hunters the good guys, or are they just glorified bouncers of this whole weird...masquarade. I mean, it just sounds like they try to protect the status quo and not humans." The younger girl crossed her arms. I shook my head. Arguing was pointless.

"Ruby, whatever you think, the fact is we can't interfere. We aren't police, we aren't guards. We'll break the balance with our abilities. We are but a wall that keeps things from the outside, get inside the first layers consciousness." I understood her doubts, to be young and idealistic. Alas world is far from that. White and black. Its a nice vision of the world, but it should stay in poems and story books.

"Its just ... I understand your point Weiss. But its just unfair. I can kill a big black spider, but I can't save someone from being mugged. Because its against the rules. I thought we're trying to help." Ruby slumped her shoulders forward as her expression shifted into that of sadness.

I moved my hand and placed it on top of her arm. "I understand, Ruby. I really do. But these are the rules. However you spin them. It would be stupid to risk angering people. Remember, hunters aren't a big group. And we fight a threat that no normal man could face. Just keep that in mind. You're valuable to humanity, even if you can't help with their inner conflicts."

I had to strike iron while its hot, while her resolve was weakening. And sure enough it worked. She smiled softly at me and nodded. I let out a weak sigh. This discussion took way too long for explaining something so simple.

"Now while that's done." I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll write you your schedule for this month."

"Can't you just tell me while we're doing it?" The redhead tilted her head and I rolled my eyes.

"Ruby, its good to have a plan all written down on paper. Velvet will take care of your basic weapon training. Blake will take care of your...senses And hand to hand." I divided my attention between explaining things, and writing down a simple list. Four weeks, as such I decided to introduce new things each week. Starting with physical exercise and theory, to Blake lessons, then weapon fighting.

"Hand to hand? Why would I learn that if I'll have a weapon." I paused and looked at the girl. I had to check to see if she was joking. But sure enough, here she was, frowning in a serious manner.

"Ruby, think about it. You need to be prepared for any occasion. Remember you'll face humanoid beings as well. Were creatures, vampires ..." I paused. I already knew her reaction.

"...humans." There it was. Shock on her face as the girls eyes went wide.

"Humans? Weiss...why Would I fight humans?" She wasn't mad at the idea, just scared as she bit her lower lip, awaiting my explanation.

"Because they might not understand things that are going on. You'll have a random passerby see you fight a big thing, you'll later need to hunt him down and make him forget what he saw. And sometimes they try to...oppose You. Physically. And I think you would rather not harm them, and using your weapon, even if it can look like a baton, can be harmful." I felt like I was trying to ease her into being a huntress. Normally I would just say it all dry and not care about what they think. They are either in, or not.

Yet here I was, going in great detail to explain why it was necessary for her to learn all these things, to act the way she should. Was it because she was so young? Or that she seemed so innocent in her beliefs of the world.

"I...I Guess you're right Weiss. You know, the more I hear about this, the more I...worry." Ruby leaned forward to put her head on top of the table. I reached to gently pet her hair.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Its how things are. World is a very grey place. And the best choice you can get, is to choose between two evils. And its our job to pick the lesser one."

The redhead went silent at that. Normally people learn how the world works in a more fluid, slower manner. But here I was, having to break it to her in such a short notice.

 **Authors note:**

 **So this will be one of these bigger notes.**

 **1\. If You're still with me, dear reader, that means you somehow endured the last chapter and how I depicted Weiss and her vampireness. I won't explain myself, as it would spoil the story. I will simply ask for a little bit of trust.**

 **2\. Reason why I picked Velvet as the "smith" of this thing, was mostly because I didn't really feel like introducing two separate characters. I wanted for her to be the basic weapon teacher, because of her mimicry ability from the show. And later decided to just make her the techsmith because its not like the show had anyone that really focused on that stuff (There are some mentions of Ruby and that's it). So really, it was just to avoid making too many characters. I thought about Penny, her being all beep boop buuuut...**

 **3\. My weapon descriptions are whack. I know. I hated this chapter and it took me so long to finish because I was struggling with this. I wanted to keep it all transformy, but between compact version and battle version. Characters in this story will use firearms as a separate weapon. And not because I dislike the idea of melee/ranged in one weapon. Trust me, that's badass. Just it wouldn't fit in this a bit more realistic setting (With vampires and werewolves and...yeah)**

 **4\. Finally, next chapter will be...different. I decided to not do a timeskip as Ruby trains. But just show lots of small scenes. A training montage in written form if you will.**


	9. Chapter 8: Dust

_Ruby..._

"W-Weiss? How many people will have breakfast with us?" I asked as I watched the huge bowl of...something. I wasn't sure what. It had a liquidy consistency and a yellowish color.

"No, Ruby. This is strictly your meal." My eyes went wide. Whole day eating this?

"Erm, wouldn't it be better to just...get Me my morning portion? Won't it go bad?" I smiled sheepishly. I wasn't sure how this would taste. I knew that exercise diets could be rough, but I Thought due to some other...reasons.

"Morning portion? Ruby, this is your morning portion. You need some mass if you want to grow some muscles." I felt as Weiss poked my noodley arms. Mass was a great idea, sure. But how the hell would I stomach...all This?!

"Erh...Weiss? I'm...not Sure I can eat all that." I smiled at her, perhaps trying to reason with her would work. Maybe she overstated my abilities to...eat Food.

"Its alright Ruby, you'll manage. But before you do, we'll need to start with the injection." I watched as Weiss reached towards her bag and took out a small box. Opening it, she took out a small syringe, its content white in color.

"W-Will it hurt?" I couldn't help but ask. Its not that I was afraid of needless. Not that I enjoyed them. But it didn't make me panicked when I had a flu shot or ...something Like that. But this? Wasn't this supposed to be some kind of steroids mixed with magic or something?

"It...might. We'll see. Each person reacts differently. It depends how attuned they are to their natural aura." Weiss explained and I nodded. I felt her swab my arm with a piece of cotton coated with alcohol. My nose wrinkled at the smell of the substance. This was worse then smell of vodka.

"Now try not to move if it starts to hurt. Tell me if its too much. I'll begin now." The vampire spoke slowly as I felt her grab my arm. There it was, the sting of needle, and the weird sensation of having a substance pushed into your vein.

My eyes went wide as I felt it. The pain. It was so strange. I knew it was pain. My brain refused to think otherwise. I grabbed the edge of the table with my free hand and I clenched my teeth. My hand started to shine, as if it was covered in some kind of ...barier? Was this my aura.

I breathed heavily. The pain moved through my veins. Its as if I could feel where the thing that Weiss injected me with was inside my own body. It felt bizarre to say the least.

"There, how...do You feel?" I felt her cold presence next to me as she wrapped an arm around me. Her cold, smooth hand felt so chilling, so nice against my burning skin. I wanted to say something, but my jaw refused to relax. I simply shook my head.

She didn't try to move me or hug me. I was glad for that. While I enjoyed the short and rare moments the white haired girl was able to share a bit of her personal space with me, this wasn't the best of moments. I felt my entire body tensing as the...whatever It was coursed through my veins.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I felt the effect loose its grasp on me. At least the pain part of it. My body relaxed and I felt tired. Slouched forward in my sit, feeling like a deflated tire.

Its when I felt her arms come around me and pull me into a hug. I didn't object. Even if I wanted to, I didn't have strength to do it.

I could feel her hand brush through my hair as her other arm supported me from falling off the bench. I felt my arm hurt a little bit.

"Thank you Ruby. For going through this hell." I heard her murmur softly. I smiled, I always enjoyed when she showed her vulnerable side like this. Its a shame it happened whenever something bad happened. It made it so bittersweet. I should learn that everything came with a price.

"Its okay. I'll endure." I hope, would I grow numb to all this pain that's ahead of me, or will I give up. And if I do, what will happen then? I signed that weird document. They said its soul binding and it did sound kind of serious.

"Its still the first day so we can let it slip if we start a bit later." Weiss said as I felt her lay me down on the bench. My head rested on her lap and once I opened my eyes I saw her face. Her eyes remind me of the sky. How I missed looking at it. I never thought I'd miss something so trivial as the sky. The warm sun or even the smell of rain.

Her finger ran through my hair. I closed my eyes and smile gently. I had to be careful not to fall asleep. I wasn't afraid of Weiss getting mad at me. I just didn't want to blackout on this nice feeling. It was rare for me to feel nice down here...if This was even underground. I always assumed its underground, hence no windows.

"Weiss?" I wasn't sure if I could speak. I wasn't sure why this thought appeared in my mind. Was it because my voice disturbed this situation or because I was afraid the vampire girl getting mad at me for it.

"Mmm?" She tilted her head, that soft smile still apparent on her lips. I felt so weak, and I did wonder if it was because of her smile, or because of the darn thing I got floating in my system. I wasn't sure which I preferred to believe.

"Can I ask you something? Its...Its gonna be a stupid question. But I want to ask it." I saw her face shift to a curious look, soon to be replaced by a smirk.

"Really, Ruby? You're just now ask for permission to ask that kind of questions?" I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"Well that surely ruins the mood." I said in a dry tone, shifting my head to look away from her. But before I could think anything bad or negative, I felt her cold hand caress my cheek. That had an immediate effect on me, as it washed away my frown and painted a smile on my lips once more. I turned my head to look up at her once more.

"I was joking, you silly dolt. Now ask your question and stop pouting." I closed my eyes. I felt so light. Was it this thing inside me? Or something else. I hope I wasn't dying. Weiss would knew if I was dying, right?

"Would you ... Like to drink my blood?" I tilted my head slightly. I saw her shock at my question. I wonder if it was the content of my words, or how I provided her with the question. I sounded so mellow. Perhaps I was dying.

"R-Ruby what...what Are you talking about?! You know I shouldn't ... I can't" Weiss shook her head. I felt her hand move up to my forehead. She thought I was having a fever, or that I was crazy. Maybe I was, one of the two. Or maybe both?

"But would you like to? If...If You could" I continued. I wasn't sure why. Was it really that important to me? Maybe I would like to be turned into a vampire. Share my life forever with this girl. Why not, I already knew that the world is a horrible place.

"Ruby, no. Stop this. I can't and I won't, so don't even muse about such a ridiculous idea." I saw her anger, through that frown of her and those cold eyes getting that spark inside them.

Did I have any other way of dealing with my life right now? I'd have to spend it for however long I'll survive with her. With her, or alone. Is this what they call Stockholm syndrome? I never was good with those fancy terms. Whenever I heard of it outside of my own life, in news or what not I always thought its stupid. But here I was, in a situation I barely comprehended.

"Weiss? You won't leave me, right?" I asked. I had to know. I felt like I was having a fever. Maybe I did, or maybe its how it felt to have dust inside of you. Was that dust? What would happen if I had the proper dosage injected into me.

The vampire girl blinked in surprise. "Of course not, just because you say something stupid now or then, doesn't mean I'll abandon you." She smiled. She wrongly assumed my intent. Should I leave it at that? Or should I make sure she understood.

"No, I mean...after I become a huntress. After I'll start...killing Monsters. You told me...You And Ozpin, that I have to abandon my previous life. So I'm...alone Now. All by myself." It was such a strange thing. I knew what I was saying was dumb. And I knew that in any other situation I would never say it out loud. Especially not to someone like Weiss. But I didn't care at the moment.

She didn't say anything. She simply wrapped her arms around me and raise me slightly. She leaned down to hug me. I found enough willpower to wrap my arms around her in return. It was such a nice feeling.

Maybe this was her answer. I just wasn't sure what it meant.

 _Weiss..._

Ever since Ruby joined...or Rather came to this place, I felt entitled to pay attention to this elevator ride. How long it took. I'm not sure why, it just...felt Different each time. I even did something as trivial and stupid as ask one of the technicians about it, and after checking with everything they said that nothing was wrong with it.

But I didn't have any more time to think about...anything. Especially what I came here for. This is what I meant. This elevator just...toyed With me each time I entered it. Giving me too much time to torment myself with my own thoughts, or not giving me enough time to plan out what I wanted to say.

I clenched my jaw and entered the dark room. I saw it, the glint off the man's glasses. I approached his desk and bowed. "Master Ozpin."

"Huntress Weiss, it seems you spend a lot of times in here, especially since miss Rose entered our facility." My eyes moved to the side. Even if all I saw was his barely visible outline, I didn't want to potentially meet his gaze. Of course he noticed.

"I...discovered Something troubling. And I wanted to consult it with you, master Ozpin. If I am disturbing your peace, I can come back some other time." I once more bowed. It was the mystery behind all of him that made me fear the notion of showing even an ounce of disrespect towards this man.

"Please, take a sit and tell me what's so troubling that it requires my attention." I did as he suggested. I gulped, I wasn't sure how to start.

"She...I Mean, Ruby. When it comes to dust She's extremely susceptible to it." I paused and raised my gaze to look at the shadowy figure in front of me. He didn't move, nor did he say anything. Was he waiting for me to continue? Did he not understand what I just said? I clenched my fists.

"While I understand what you're implying, miss Schnee, I'm not sure why did you came with this to me." He finally said, and his words felt like a punch to the guts. I felt air escape my lungs and I just stared at him in shock. Was he playing with me again? Or was there something else at play here.

"You...I Mean...Master Ozpin, you understand what I imply, but you're confused as to why I would come with this to you? This is dangerous, for everyone involved." I had to take a deep breath. I wouldn't let this get to me. I had to remain calm.

"Huntress Weiss, if you assume that I am ignorant as to what it means, I assure you that I'm quite aware. But since you might not believe me, I'll spell it out for you. Ruby Rose might go feral each time she applies dust. Does the fact that I'm aware of the issue that troubles you, eases your mind even by a fraction?" He got me there. Why did I came to him. What could he do, or what could I do? There was nothing anyone could really do.

"I...I Don't know what to do. I'm not sure what to do, Master Ozpin." The only thing I could do is to be honest. I hated being unable to do anything. I hated asking for help, especially if it wasn't something specific. I hated asking for guidance. But I didn't want for my own pride to ruin Ruby's life. Not like this, at least.

"You're trying to avoid saying it, Huntress Weiss. Miss Rose's life is in your hand. Her fate, and future. Everything involving her life right now, is in your hands. And you're wondering to yourself, what should you do. Because your options are limited. And it all will boil down to the moment she's literally at your mercy, once she's prepared for adjustment." He paused there. I felt my breathing grow rapid and my brow sweat. I gulped.

"The...red Button." I muttered, but it had to be loud enough for Ozpin to hear me.

"Correct, huntress Weiss. I gave you full guidance over Ruby Rose. If you think it's better for everyone, including miss Rose...You Of course are allowed to press the red button." He said it so calmly. Did he not care?

"I...I Don't know what should I do, master Ozpin. I guess this boils down to the question if I should or should not ...do That." I closed my eyes. So many hundred years of social solitude, and now my emotions are being wrecked by a single human being. If not for the fact that I was in master Ozpin's chamber I'd laugh out loud at this.

"If I were in your position, miss Schnee, I'd be troubled as well. And I am grateful that I am not. But if I were to decide upon ones life? I would simply listen to my heart. Our minds like to take the easy, careful and safe options. Our hearts like to risk, to gamble. The first question you should ask yourself, is if you want to gamble upon such a high risk, but perhaps a high reward. Or would you rather play it safe." Listen to my heart. I couldn't help but snort at that. This wasn't a fairy tale.

"I wish this was so easy." I muttered and let out a sigh.

"Life is never easy. And the longer you live, the longer you understand that. The weight of every and each decision starts to burden you more and more. Blessed are the beings of the first layer, as their lives is short, and that burden never sips into their souls." Truth of his words hurt me. Was it why I avoided responsibility for so long. I opted to just wander the world and take care of the least important threats. Was it why I avoided making friends. To exist, and not to live. I shook my head.

"If...If I continue with this, and turn Ruby into a dustling. Will there be any consequences laid on me if in the future she turns rabid?" I looked at the man in front of me. He leaned forward, enough for the light to illuminate his face. This didn't change that much, as his face was cold and neutral as always.

"No, miss Schnee. You also need to remember that the state is only for a short time, and you might still be able to stop miss Rose from doing enough damage and force us to act upon that. You should allow your heart to give you less negative and pessimistic outcomes on this whole situation. Speaking of miss Rose, where is she currently? I thought she was training, but here you are, not overseeing her." I blinked at the sudden change in topic. I opened my mouth but wasn't sure what to say.

"I...I Asked Blake to make sure she wasn't slacking." I answered finally, looking to the side. Was I being reprimanded for not fulfilling my obligations?

"Really? My my, knowing the history of both of you, its as if you two suddenly became friends. To interact with her on your own will. And I see no claw marks." Was he...teasing Me? It shocked me to hear such words come from him.

"I...I'm Not sure what to say Master Ozpin." I looked to the side. He was once more playing with me, and this time he won. I let out a soft sigh.

"Its amusing how little, yet how much has changed since miss Rose joined us, don't you agree, huntress Weiss." ...I Understood now. This whole thing was his little game, but it was also answer to my question. To my doubts. I understood what I had to do now.

"I...yes, You're correct master Ozpin. I think I know what to do. And I'll ask for permission to get back to my duties." I stood up and awaited his next words.

"Permission granted, and wish good luck from me to miss Rose. Because I'm sure you'll make sure she'll be prepared." He once more leaned back, his silhouette disappearing in the dark, and only the glint of light from his glasses were visible and showing where his face was.

"Of course, master Ozpin." I bowed and headed towards the elevator.

I knew what I had to do now.

 **Authors note:**

 **This was the chapter that almost drove me crazy. Why? Well initially I wanted for this chapter to be completely different. I even said so at the end of chapter 7. This was supposed to be a..."Training montage" of sorts. But I had five attempts to sit down and try and write that. I just couldn't. At best I wrote some of it, but it seemed so forced and just...bad I had to scrap it.**

 **Instead I wrote this. High (on dust) Ruby and some more...exposition. Although hopefully its a bit more subtle this time, as I didn't go on with explaining what the hell it is they talked about. I simply introduced the concept. A few concepts actually.**

 **I don't know why this chapter brought me so much trouble. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far! Please do leave a review if you could. It helps me to understand what I did good and focus on it, or what I did bad and try to change it in the future (Of this story or in any of my future stories). And it just fuels my motivation to go on.**


	10. Chapter 9: Resolution

_Ruby..._

I sat on my bed. I was waiting for Weiss, the day has come for me to finish all of this by seeing if I am worthy of becoming a huntress. If I'll survive. I looked over my arm, flexing the muscles that I developed over the short time. Whatever it was that they injected me with, sure did help.

Even though my body got used to the physical...abuse That Weiss called training, I still felt my body being sore. If it wasn't pushing myself to my limits, it were these training sessions with Velvet and Blake. While they opted from using real weapons, they used sticks to attack me...and It hurt. I think sticks were my weak point. I hope monsters didn't use sticks.

I wasn't buffed. Its what I was worried, that I would turn into some sort of she-hulk or something. But no, it was more...whats The word. Athletic? I think that's the proper word. Wish Yang could see me now hah. She always called me an out of shape noodle.

I heard knocking at the door. I knew who it was, nobody else really visited me. "Come in!" I smiled at the sight. Even if she was wearing a worried smile herself, it was always nice to see her. "Hey Weiss."

"And Good day to you, Ruby. Are you ready? Or...do You need some time? We can delay it by a day or two perhaps if You're not feeling alright." I shook my head. I didn't know what delaying it would do. I was worried that the longer it would take for me to get adjusted, the more chances that I won't survive.

"Its alright Weiss. I got this. We both got this, and don't doubt yourself, you hear me! Whatever happens, happens." I put on a brave smile. I had to, I understood that if something happened, she would blame herself. Doubt can mislead people. And I would lie if I said I didn't want to survive this.

She sat next to me, I felt her hand rest on my arm. I closed my eyes, I was scared. Will I die tonight? Today...What Time of the day was it even. I remember all those important exams, I prepared for them, but I still didn't feel like I could fail. And this anxious feeling filled me till I saw the questions. And even then, I wouldn't sleep peacefully till I got the scores. It was similar, but...if I failed I would die.

I never really reflected on death. I thought I'd live long enough to not have to bother with these kind of thoughts till I was like a granny or something. But now? Now I don't know if I'll survive till tomorrow.

"Ruby? Do you trust me?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was worried. This was a horrible situation for both of us, I knew that much.

I chuckled, but it felt so dry. Like a parody of a laugh. "I don't have other choice but to trust you, Weiss. But I believe in your abilities. And I know you'll do your best. If ... Something happens? I'll know that it wasn't your fault." I slowly reached to place my hand on top of hers. I wanted to reassure her that I wouldn't blame her for anything that would happen.

"Weiss can you...explain The process to me one more time? Before we go to that room." I closed my eyes and prepared to focus on her voice. I wasn't sure if this knowledge would help me in anyway. But I simply wanted to know what would happen.

"We'll start pumping refined dust into you. The purest form of magic that's available in physical form. I'll be guiding the process both from the technical standpoint, as well as magically guiding your body process to adapt to it. Its why a magic user is required for this process, so that they can guide the body of the future hunter to adapt to it, so its not refused. So that their aura won't interfere and it'll absorb the magic into the body." Weiss took a deep breath before continuing.

"The process will...mutate You in a way. I'll repeat what I said numerous times, you won't grow a second hand or anything like that. It will allow for you to digest dust in any form. As well as change a few other things about your body. But...we'll Get there when you successful go through the process." I had to bite my tongue to not correct her with an "if" I survive the process.

I sighed and nodded. Mutate, I'll be a mutant. This entire thing went from a knight in shiny armor to a very suspicious operation. We're protecting people and fight monsters, but suddenly I'm being told all those things that make it seem like we're just nothing more then animal control, maybe a bit glorified.

"Weiss? I...I Know that I can die tonight...today. That I might not survive till tomorrow." I started.

"Ruby..." I raised my hand and smiled at her to stop her. I knew what she was about to say.

"I'm not being dramatic, Weiss. I just...I Want to ask you something. Its stupid, I know. But...I Have to ask this." I took a deep breath. I saw her curiously tilt her head. This was so stupid, I don't know why I even brought this up. I felt my cheeks fire up a bit. But if I was to die, I had to ask this.

"W-Weiss? I...I Never, you know. I never really did anything of that stuff. And while I know we don't have time, nor mood to do the...you Know, the stuff..."I paused and bit my lip. I saw her stare at me in confusion.

"Ruby what...are You talking about? What stuff?" I sighed.

"I mean, you know. With my body. And other bodies." I tried to awkwardly explain it without saying it out loud. I felt my entire face burn. This was so stupid, why did I say this, why did I thought this was a good idea.

"Ooh, you mean..." I nodded quickly.

"I-I know, I said we don't have time for ... That. But I ... Didn't even get a kiss, from anyone. And I know we're both girls and like, everything. But I really don't know anyone else as good as I know you. And the only man is Ozpin and I don't think he would kiss me, and he's kind of creepy. But-mmpf...?!" I felt her hand cover my mouth.

"Ruby, its okay. If you want to kiss someone before...you'll Risk your life? I'll be happy to give you your first kiss." I couldn't help but smile a little. I was glad she understood. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't want go out without at least kissing someone. Even if its just a friend.

Now I felt nervous, more so then before asking. Because she agreed. I felt her fingers brush against my cheek. It felt so cold. I always assumed its because of her being what she is. But she always claimed that its not that, its not because of her being a vampire. Yet she never did tell me the reason behind it. Yet it felt calming this time, the chilly feeling against my burning cheeks.

"Ruby, its alright. I don't...well, that's a bad example, I sometimes do bite. But I understand its your first kiss. So whenever you're ready, just ...kiss Me. And I'll take it from there, alright?" She smiled and I bit my lower lip.

"C-Can I...touch You? I m-mean! Like, wrap my arms and...stuff." I should call this whole thing off. This was ridiculous. Pointless even, but I would feel way worse if I did that now. The relief was only momentary, before I'd feel regret over throwing an occasion like this away. Its as if I already knew I'd not survive the process. How optimistic of me.

"Of course, Ruby. Really, do as you please, as long as it'll make you comfortable." At this I had to smile. She understood, and that put a little bit of ease on my heart. I nodded and raised my arms to wrap them around her neck, as I moved closer. I felt how shaky they were. I'd laugh if I wasn't so nervous right now. A kiss made me more worried then the fact of what I Was about to do in a bit. Of being changed in some weird way, with potential of me not surviving it.

"Thank you Weiss. I'm...sorry." She simply nodded. I began to move my head forward. I gulped, I kind of knew how to do this, but it was different to know this stuff in theory, and actually do this kind of thing. But at that moment I couldn't have any more regrets. As my lips finally reached hers.

It was most likely due to my face being heated so much, that I felt her lips being so cold. Cold and soft. I soon felt her arms wrap around my own neck, and she tilted her head slightly to the side. I felt paralyzed and stiff. I couldn't move, my body refused to listen to me. And then it occurred to me, that even if I could move, what...should I do? Panic crept into my brain.

And at that moment she moved away. I was afraid, I messed it all up. I wanted to apologize, to say how sorry I am, that we can forget about all of this, that I'm a lousy kisser or...anything. But I couldn't. I felt her single digit be placed on top of my lips, as she moved to whisper into my ear.

"Relax Ruby, and follow my lead, alright? You're overthinking it." Her husky voice made me shiver. I simply nodded, and she took away her finger.

Soon our lips connected once more. I felt her fingers brush into the bangs of my hair. I decided to relax and have the most head on approach one could have in a situation as this, and simply tried to mimic whatever Weiss did.

She tilted her head, and I did the same, but to the other side. I tried to not move it too much, and I had to stop myself from second guessing myself over something so simple. I wanted to brush my fingers into her hair just as she did, but I wasn't sure if I wouldn't accidentally ruin the moment by pulling her hair with how shaky my hands were, also Weiss did put a bit more effort into her hair then I do. There was a reason I kept it short.

She kept the kiss for a few moments, allowing for me to relax and enjoy it, without worrying over silly things like my head tilting and everything. She had to notice I was easing into the kiss, because she decided to move it to the next step. I felt her own lips part, and her tongue moving to seek access.

I decided to just go with it, before my mind would caught on with what was going, before I would mess something up by overthinking it. I parted my lips and shyly extended my tongue to meet that of the vampire girl.

It felt...electrifying, For lack of better words. I felt a spark ran down my spine once the contact was made. I felt her tongue brush against mine, and how she gently pushed it back into my mouth. Her hands pressured at the back of my head, and I was too afraid at this point to refuse any kind of physical request she would make. So I pushed forward and into the kiss.

She was gentle, and I was grateful for that. As she guided me through the little dance our tongue made, I almost felt as if I knew what I was doing, just following her guidance like that. Either kissing wasn't that much of a deal, or Weiss was simply quite experienced in it. And I'd rather bet for the second option.

The kiss ended, as she moved her head away. I couldn't really collect my thoughts at that point, as I panted heavily. I felt my heart thumping wildly in my chest. "My my, Ruby, what a pretty face you're making." She smirked. And her words took me out of the trance I was in. I felt heat creep up into my entire face as I looked to the side, biting her lower lip.

"I'm just teasing you, Ruby. Was it good enough for a first kiss?" She moved her hand and placed it on my cheek, forcing me to once more look up at her. And once I saw her blue eyes I gulped. I opened my mouth to answer her, but I couldn't find my voice. After a moment of just sitting there with my mouth open, I closed it and just nodded.

"Glad I could deliver, Ruby." She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be fine Ruby. You'll live to kiss many times after today. I promise." I hugged her back. I wanted to believe her, but my fear got better of me. I decided to just nod once more.

There were no more words or gestures after that. We simply decided it was time, and began our journey towards the ritual room. As we walked, no words were exchanged between us. I felt like I was heading towards my own execution, with my final wish being fulfilled. Once we got to where we were going...well. I thought it would be like this mystical ring full of runes and people in robes chanting like...weird Stuff. Instead it looked more like a hospital room, really.

"Is...this The correct room? It looks like infirmary." I blinked as I looked around. There was a bed with...were Those straps? And lots of machines, tubes and things I couldn't even name without getting into some kind of complex description of them.

"Well...yes, What did you expect?" Weiss tilted her head and I opened my mouth to answer her, but at the last moment decided against it. She'd assume I was being childish. I sighed.

"I guess not a hospital room." I shrugged. "So what...should I do?" I asked and once more looked around the room.

"Undress and lay down on the bed. After that I'll take care of everything else." I bit my lower lip.

"Undress? Like...completly?" She asked shyly. I saw her raise a brow at me.

"Yes, Ruby. Trust me, I have more things on my mind right now then enjoying your naked sight. So please, don't make this awkward on purpose." I sighed. I was being childish again, weren't I? Or more teenagish. I guess kids till some point don't care about that...or Do they? Huh...

"Where...should I put my clothes?" I looked around as I began to undress. There were a few spots I saw that could potentially serve as a stacking point for my clothes, but I wasn't sure if it wouldn't disturb some kind of setup Weiss prepared.

"Well, would it hurt if they landed on the ground? I promise to clean them after We're done here." She smiled, she tried to be casual about this, and I appreciated the gesture, even if it didn't really work.

"Yeah, that's alright." I started to undress. This room, like any room around here, felt chilly. But I simply went with her request. Whenever she glanced over me, I saw her eyes focusing on mine, never for once being distracted with my body that became more and more exposed. Something I made a mental note about to thank her after this ... If I survive.

I laid down on the bed and placed my hands and arms in the position where they could be strapped in. I assumed its what I should have done. A shiver went through my body as I felt the cold surface of the furniture against my hot skin.

"This is for your own good." Weiss explained as she started to tightly secure my arms, legs and abdomen to the bed. I nodded. I understood. Last thing was my head.

She started explaining the entire process to me once more, but I didn't really listen. I was too focused on...I'm Not sure what I was focused on. It was as if my mind refuse to cooperate with me. As if I was deep in thoughts about something, yet I couldn't really explain what.

I felt her stick various needles that would soon pump what I understood was liquefied dust into my body through my veins. It stung, and left me feeling uncomfortable. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"Ruby? I'm about to begin. In three, two, one...now." She clicked a button and I felt it. It started to fill my veins.

It felt like pain. It burned and at the same time felt cold. As if someone mixed in lava with nitrogen. I felt it, as it slowly filled my veins. It poured through towards my muscles, my bones and my skin. It traveled and covered each and every organ in my body. It went into my mind, I felt it behind my eyes. Finally I felt as if it started filling my soul. And when my entire body felt this indescribable pain is when I heard myself.

I screamed as loud as my throat allowed me to...

 _Weiss..._

The worst part about all of this, is to retain concentration. Screams of the future hunter are distracting, as they were described in the oldest manuscripts as having a certain pattern to them, and only the strongest would break from them or stop at a certain moment.

But the scream was also the moment where it would all begin. I focused my aura and moved it over her body. The straps kept it in one places as Ruby trashed around. It was pure screams of agony for now. I could take that without an issue. It was mostly audible distraction. I feared what was coming next.

I trained this each and every day. My body and my aura worked on pure muscle memory at this point. Especially since I spent a lot of time with this girl to memorize and map her own aura, as feeble as it was at the moment before this. This wouldn't be the worst part

The worst was making her screams seem like a background noise. It pained Me to do it, but I knew it was for her own good ... Her own good. But was this for the betterment of everyone? Ozpin gave me the permission to cut it off. That, of course, would kill her. Not the easiest way to go, but...in The end, it would deliver her peace.

It began, the worst part. I had to focus on the task and my own thoughts. Not focus on her words. Her pleads to stop it, her begging to abort this process. Her cries of pain. But it was too late. I had to continue.

She was a dustling, or rather I was turning her into one. She had low immunity to dust effects. While over time creatures of lower layer started to call all hunters dustlings, it was rare to encounter a real deal dustling.

Mostly because they don't survive for too long. And that's because they often overdose on dust, and turn what we call feral. Of course that works both ways. The dust, whatever kind of dust they use, would have a more powerful effect on them. Yet their addiction to it is stronger, and it actually is described as an actual addiction.

Hunters usually don't find that effect, or its something on a subconscious level. We often hunt things and use dust to empower ourselves in one way or another often enough, that we sate that craving. And of course its not as simple mechanic as physical addiction. So we don't need to increase the dosage each time.

My train of thought was broken, once the next stage of her screams appeared. Even worse then her pleads from before. Because they were still pleads, yet for something different. Pleads for release...for Death. I shook my head and focused once more on the information I collected. I had to keep my mind occupied, as my hands and my aura worked to keep this entire process stable. For her sake.

Yet dustlings often crave it in a much deeper way, and they are powerful if they can control that craving, due to the dust having a way more powerful effect on them. The issue is when they loose that control, and overdose on dust.

With each and every dust capsule we inject into ourselves, we increase the possibility of loosing control. Its why we need a strong will power to overcome what could happen. And that is turning feral. Its not just a dustling thing, but its very rare for a normal hunter or a huntress to turn feral. Perhaps in moments of panic, or when they are about to die. But then its not important. They are dead anyway.

Feral state is what the name suggests. Its a state where we turn off any reasoning, and turn into beasts. Or in some cases, killing machines. But we begin to kill everything that's opposing us, even people that want to try and control us for our own good...and Sometimes just because anything alive seems like a threat.

Ruby calmed down, and it felt weirdly silent without her screams. Just that thought made me feel awful. She was exhausted, her body, throat and mind were just numb to the sensation. She went through so much pain because of me. And now I'm just inflicting more onto her.

I looked over at the red button and then back at Ruby. I knew what I had to do.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This will be a long one, because there's something that will need explaining.**

 **First of, this is the end of this part of the story. I'll be cutting it into a tree separate stories. Why? Because I think of them as certain story arcs. That also allows me to change the formula a bit, to fit better for the future parts. I also will feel better whenever I'll take a break between them to re-fuel and allow my creative juices to flow in regards to this story.**

 **Once I post the next part of the story, I'll also update this story with an epilogue, and under the epilogue, I'll leave the name of the next part of the story, so whoever is following this story, will be able to find it and continue with reading the story. Also I'll be droping the "first person PoV" in the next installments. I think it served its purpose in this story, as it was more introspective from both sides.**

 **Second this is a bit of being self aware. I know that Weiss part is once more exposition. I wanted to perhaps leave it for the future of what a dustling is, and what exactly does it mean to be one. But I decided it would be better to do it now. Half for a reason that I'm self aware and I don't trust myself with attempting to try and do it in a more fluid way in the future. I'd rather play my cards safe, especially since I'm already messing with a lot of things in this story.**

 **Third is, I'll be taking a break from this story. I have 2 more whiterose stories planned, big stories, that I want to start. One more fluff oriented with some troubles here or there to keep things rolling, while the other being a mix of bitter and sweet elements.**

 **Lastly, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the entire story (so far). I encourage you to leave a review, I would like to know what I did right so I could focus on that, and what I did wrong so I could try and fix it in the future. Also it fuels my motivation to read reviews.**


	11. Epilogue

I woke up, or rather opened my eyes. I was no longer in the room I was in before it all feel dark on me. I was...where Was I? And what room was I before? I looked around. It was darkness, but it wasn't really dark. I could see, but there was nothing to see. There was milky white, thick fog that would go no further up then over my knees. And I felt tired. That's what I felt the moment I stopped assessing my surroundings. I was exhausted.

But I saw a light in the distance. Although I would rather sit down, or even lay down and rest, for some reason I felt I had to go towards that spot. So I did. I pushed my legs forward, I moved towards it.

I'm not sure how long I walked, when I saw the first thing t hat was different. Something that would stand out from how this place looked up till now. Sitting on a ...rock? Was that a rock? Sitting on top of it was a man. He looked horrible, as if he was eaten in one piece, half digested and then spit out once more. I could see parts of his muscles, bones and skull showing off.

"We meet once again Kiddo. Although It'll be probably the last time we might see each other face to face. At least for a bit I hope." I blinked. Did he know me? Did I know him? I did...Qrow. I think his name was Qrow. I think I also knew him. We meet, in...somewhere. I can't quite remember.

"You're quite confused about your current situation. A lot of folks are. Mostly they don't have aura to keep them going in a situation like this, so they just lay down and ...well, I can't spoil it. But Suffice to say, You have two options now, Pipsqueak." The man looked at the light for a bit, before looking back at me.

"I can't affect your decision, as it would break some rules I can't break. So I'll try to be as to the point as I can. You either have a reason to go towards that light, and resume what you promised to do. Or you decide that You don't have much care for all that, that you would rather sleep. And you'll lie down and do that." I listened to him intently. Mostly because this place was so quiet, and hearing his voice, however strange it was, was...nice.

Then I caught up to what he said. To continue what I promised? Did I promise something to him? I don't remember. Do I have a reason to go towards that light? I'm tired, and I don't think I do. Maybe I should just do that, and lay down. Sleep sounds wonderful right now. This white mist is...

"White." I heard another voice say that. Or was that my voice? It was. I remember, its my voice. White...I Know something important about that. About that color, white. White and Icy blue. White, White, White...

"Wiess." It was my voice. Name, I remember a name. I remember I...We Did a thing. I was becoming someone important. A huntress. To protect people I care. People I care...people I care? My dad, and...Yang. I remember. Names and people. I have a purpose to continue. I have a reason to not give up.

I pushed my legs forward, towards the light. The fog started to feel like thick snow, but I kept moving towards the light. I had to. I had a reason. I remembered now. I had to. I could not give up.

"Seems I wasn't wrong about you. Hope we'll have plenty of successful hunts." I heard him, this Qrow person, speak behind me. But I couldn't look away. If I did, I would stop. And if I stopped I would not be able to move forward again. I had to focus on the light. One leg at a time. Push forward.

I had to.

oooOOOooo

I heard it skitter along the ceiling. Twelve steps. I had to keep my guard low and look around. I couldn't make it think I knew he was there. I kept my weapon in its staff form, the plan was to not enrage it, but only to frustrate it, so it can be baited outside of this abandoned factory place thingy, or whatever it was. I'm sure Weiss would be glad to explain to me next time I'd ask what the hell was this place before it was abandoned.

Ten steps.

It was approaching, so I stood in place. I wanted to count the last steps without messing it up by my own movement. I was to frustrate it, and bait it out of the building. Then Weiss would strike it, while It would get mad at me. I was a bait basically.

He was above me. Now to wait for the sound when he decides to pounce. That single scritch he would make against the surface of the ceiling.

There...

I jumped back, just in time. One second delay and I'd be underneath him. I had to thank the green dust for my improved reflexes on that. I prepared my staff. I had to get into a defensive position.

There it was, the same thing...well Not the exact same thing, but the same type of monster that began this whole situation for me. How did Weiss call it? A Mesothelae? I'd just go with ugly spider to be honest.

I saw his red beady eyes, it observed me, it was surprised I avoided it. It wasn't stupid, it was judging me, was I a worthy prey, or would I be too much of an issue.

It had to decide on something, since it lunged forward. Two of his eight legs moved to try and pin me down against the ground. I jumped to the left, avoiding one of them, and spun my staff to deflect the other.

It stopped. It was testing me. I was small, but my aura and the dust I was on would make me quicker and stronger. He was confused by that, something of my size would not posses such strength, even if I could be nimble.

But I wasn't doing anything aside from defending myself, he wasn't afraid, just curious, or perhaps confused. After a bit he continued his assault. He kept trying to to get me with just two of his front claw like legs. He was pushing me forward, and I admittedly did loose ground for him.

I knew what would happen soon, I'd get cornered against a window. And if I understood the layout of this place, then the window behind me was a thirty meters drop down.

While the plan wasn't exactly me jumping out of the window, it was to lure him out. And what better way then to pretend you have no other way. This thing would survive the jump, so he'd eagerly follow what he would think was already a free meal.

With that in mind, I continued our little dance. I kept it simple, dodge and parry, dodge and parry. Nothing fancy. Weiss told me to not try and be a hero. I was just to survive long enough. Then again was jumping out of window being a hero? I don't think so.

That moment arrived. He was aware I had nowhere else to move. He stopped his barrage of swings and looked at me. I could bet he was thinking he had the upper hand. He was enjoying the moment. Ugly ass spider. I'd say it out loud but I was afraid Weiss would listen in. She disliked me cursing. And I disliked her reprimanding me with a slap at the back of my head. Not really hurtful, just annoying.

My train of thoughts was interrupted as he lunged at me. I had no other choice, I jumped backwards and soon I found myself dropping down. Now I knew something this ugly bastard didn't know. I had a trick. Weiss told me to do a ...whatever She called it. I called it a force push. Now she told me something about ten meters and two meters before I hit ...crap.

Was it two or ten. Would ten be too much? Or did she tell me that Ten was exactly what I should and told me two was an example of bad. Or was it the opposite, ten being too much because it was example and two was just right cause it was closer.

I took my gamble, cursing my lack of attention when she actually said important stuff, and decided for the two meters.

I summoned my aura and once I almost hit the ground, I released the energy towards the ground.

And as I hit it, I understood the error of my ways. I tumbled across the ground, cursing under my breath. The initial impact and the tumble across the ground was of course taken care of my by aura. It still hurt, but I wasn't damaged. Yet there was an issue.

Once I hit one of the containers, I saw it. My aura would break like glass. I was exposed. And I saw the black, hairy spider approach me. He knew he had me, and I knew the same. It didn't help I dropped by weapon somewhere along my tumbling parade down to this spot.

Then it appeared. A white glowing circle above him. How did Weiss call them? Glyphs? The light confused the thing for a few moments, before a big spear of ice pinned him to the ground that came from the white circle.

The beast started to flail in agony, and I had to lunge to the side to not accidentally get hit or swiped by its claws. That would be ironic to die from something like that. Soon it would turn into dust. I could feel myself breathing heavily. I felt my body starting to really hurt as adrenaline would slowly stop working in my system.

"Really, Ruby? Jump out of window? And just flop onto the ground? I thought I told you to use your aura when you would get into a situation like that." There it was, and there she was. The white haired girl. She approached me and moved her arm to help me out. I accepted it with a groan.

"I did." I tried to defend myself, but of course that only would get me into a worse position.

"You forgot when to use it, didn't you?" The vampire girl mused with a smirk. I couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"Yes..." I hung my head low. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer.

"Well for a first hunt, I would say you did a good job. The monster's is slain, you're alive, and we can head back." She said and I smiled. True, I survived.

And from today, I'll protect everyone.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Originally I wanted to post this at the same time as I would post the second ...installement? Into the overall story I'm trying to tell with these. But I felt kind of bad for leaving a story open for gods know how long. So Instead I'll officially close this story with this, and once I'm done with writing the sequel (and will move on to it) I'll just update this story with another note that will help people who are interested to navigate towards said sequel to this.**

 **While this is the ending note, I'll have to say it was an adventure. A lot of comments and reviews under this story helped me improve, and motivated me to find solutions and tools to make my stories read and feel better. I know I have still a long way till I'm anywhere close to being considered a decent writer, but I'll try my best to get there...one Day. Possibly, maybe. I'm not sure. And I want to thank all of those people. You all know who you are. Give yourself a pat on the back, you deserve it!**

 **I have tons of ideas for this story, and I need to slowly start to compose and plan how to use them. In the meanwhile I really want to focus on finishing my other ongoing stories, and perhaps start another Whiterose bigger story when I get time to get to it. Which I hope won't be that long. I actually hope to post at least a prologue with an explanation for the general idea of said story today. Why explanation? Well because it'll require one. You'll see. Once more I'll ask for a bit of trust. Especially if you want to read some Whiterose slice of life fluff.**

 **To all who enjoyed the story, I'm glad you did. I once more want to thank everyone who commented and left a review under this story. It really motivated me to write this piece (and not only this), and I'll see you next story!**


End file.
